


broken dreams

by HejterZombie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, ziall
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HejterZombie/pseuds/HejterZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oto Zayn, były członek One Direction - zespołu, który zakończył swoją paroletnią karierę jako jeden z większych boysbandów na świecie. Oto Zayn, który zniszczył swoje szczęście przy pomocy prostych słów, których nie da się już cofnąć. Oto Zayn, człowiek który ma żonę, dziecko, fortunę, a mimo to jest nieszczęśliwy. Oto Zayn, który mając wszystko tak naprawdę nie ma nic. Oto Zayn i jego historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolog

 

 

 

 

 

_”ONE DIRECTION, PRETENDENCI DO WYGRANIA SIÓDMEJ EDYCJI X-FACTORA ZAJĘLI TRZECIE MIEJSCE - FANKI ZESPOŁU ZDRUZGOTANE”_

 

         Zayn nie wiedział, że przegrana w tym popularnym programie tak zaboli. Nie wiedział, że z pozoru losowo dobrani chłopcy stworzą namiastkę jego małej rodziny. Skąd mógł przypuszczać, że będąc z nimi będzie czuł się jak na najlepszej imprezie w mieście? Zayn tego nie wiedział, aż do teraz.

Zabolało. I to bardzo mocno, ale nie mógł rozkleić się przed kamerami, na to pozwoli sobie, po za widocznością. W pokoju, gdy będzie tulił się do najlepszego  _przytulacza_  na świecie. Malik tylko czekał na to aż będzie mógł przytulić się do Nialla i wypłakać ten cały ból.

         Bał się. Najzwyklej na świecie bał się - nawet jego brzuch zwinął się w supełek na samą tylko myśl o tym wszystkim - że po powrocie do domu jego życie znów stanie się do bólu spokojne i nudne. 

         I zimne. Już nie będzie Irlandzkich uścisków. 

         Nie będzie. 

 

_”ONE DIRECTION WYDAJĄ SWÓJ PIERWSZY SINGIEL - WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL - CZY MAJĄ ZAMIAR PODBIĆ SERCA MILIONÓW DZIEWCZĄT NA ŚWIECIE?”_

 

         Powiedzenie, że Zayn nie był szczęśliwy to niedopowiedzenie roku. Był  _mega_  szczęśliwy - fakt numer jeden - nie wiele mu do szczęścia potrzeba było. Naprawdę.

Zayn. Przyjaciele. Mały busik, oraz niebieskooki, który napełniał jego świat kolorami. Komu cokolwiek więcej do szczęścia jest potrzebne, gdy pod ręką ma najcudowniejsze oczy pod słońcem? A ramiona, które tulą najcudowniej na świecie? Niall Horan był czystą definicją szczęścia i radości dla Zayna Malika.

         Na pewno nie jemu - Zaynowi Malikowi, najszczęśliwszemu człowiekowi na ziemi. 

 

_”ZAYN MALIK, CZŁONEK POPULARNEGO BOYSBANDU UMAWIA SIĘ Z PERRIE EDWARDS - CZŁONKINIĄ LITTLE MIX, GIRLSBANDU (WCZEŚNIEJ RHYTHMIX) KTÓRY WYGRAŁ ÓSMĄ EDYCJĘ X-FACTORA - CZY TO MIŁOŚĆ?”_

 

Zayn chciał jedynie zapaść się pod ziemię i nie wychodzić z niej póki wszystko nie zniknie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł się tak potwornie zmanipulowany.

     I opuszczony.

         Beznadziejny.

         Zimny.

         Niespokojny.

 Ale przede wszystkim czuł się zmanipulowany i po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł jak to jest być najniżej w hierarchii. Po raz pierwszy zarząd wymagał od niego czegoś czego on… on nie chciał robić. A wiedział, że musiał to zrobić, bo kim on jest, żeby odmówić?

Nikim - oto kim on jest.

         A wiecie co było najgorsze dla Zayna? Zobaczenie bólu w jego ukochanych niebieskich oczach. Przyprawił masę bólu komuś na kim mu  _naprawdę_  zależało.

 

_”ZAYN MALIK OŚWIADCZA SIĘ SWOJEJ DZIEWCZYNIE - PERRIE EDWARDS - TO NA PEWNO PRAWDZIWA MIŁOŚĆ!”_

 

         Cyrk. To jedno słowo jakie chodziło Zaynowi po głowie. To co działo się wszędzie dookoła niego powodowało, że miał ochotę ukryć się w irlandzkich ramionach, ale nie mógł. Wiedział, że wtedy zostanie zjedzony żywcem przez innych, więc trzymał się na odległość.

         To było zbyt logiczne i zbyt prawdziwe aby mogło być tylko snem - a raczej koszmarem. Zayn przecież był już za długo szczęśliwy, nieprawdaż? Dlaczego by nie spieprzyć życia komuś takiemu, jak on. Po co pozwolić mu być szczęśliwym z tym kogo on  **naprawdę**  kocha? 

 

_”EKSKLUZYWNY WYWIAD Z ŚWIEŻO UPIECZONYMI MAŁŻONKAMI - CZY MOŻEMY SPODZIEWAĆ SIĘ MAŁEGO MALIKA JUŻ WKRÓTCE?”_

 

         Pustka.

         Cisza.

         Chłód.

         Odtrącenie.

         Fałszywy uśmiech, śmiech. Fałszywa radość do otaczającego świata. Obrzydzenie do samego siebie i do całego tego otaczającego go towarzystwa. Do wszystkich prócz Irlandczyka. Nie mógł być na niego zły za to, że… wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Chyba, że on też grał - zupełnie tak jak Malik - Zayn tego nie wiedział, mało rozmawiali - Horan ograniczył rozmowy z nim do niezbędnego minimum. 

         Zayn czuł się odtrącony i zatracony, definitywnie nie był już szczęśliwym człowiekiem. 

  
  
_”ONE DIRECTION DAŁO OSTATNI KONCERT PRZED ZAKOŃCZENIEM SWOJEJ PAROLETNIEJ KARIERY”_

 

   Koniec. Tylko zespół trzymał Zayn w pionie i na poziomie. Teraz już był wolny, nie musiał afiszować się ze swoim związkiem, prawda?

          **Błąd.**

         Zayn musiał wciąż przebywać wszędzie wraz z żoną. Nie mężem, jak sobie wymarzył, a z żoną. Pieprzoną kobietą. Kobietą, która nosiła jego dziecko - ale  _jak_  to zrobił? Zayn wiedział, skąd się biorą dzieci, ale nic sobie nie przypominał na ten temat. 

         Zayn Malik szybko przeszedł od najszczęśliwszego człowieka na ziemi, który mógł w dowolnej chwili przytulić się do ukochanego Irlandczyka, do człowieka, który pogubił się na swojej drodze życiowej. Zayn Malik, ten sam, który od dawien dawna przetrzymuje na dnia swojej szuflady małą srebrną obrączkę.

         Obrączkę, której nie miał nigdy szansy założyć na ukochaną dłoń.

         Obrączkę, która była niewypowiedzianą obietnicą.

         Jednak to wszystko przepadło. Zniknęło. To wszystko co teraz go otacza, w tym 2019 roku to już tylko popiół. Popiół po jego zniszczonych marzeniach. 

         Jedyne co teraz Zayn ma to żonę,dziecko, srebrną obrączkę bez właściciela, oraz zniszczone marzenia. I zrobił to sam, na swoje własne życzenie. Jednak… może jest jeszcze jakaś maleńka szansa? Najmniejsza szansa na odbudowanie złamanych marzeń? 

 


	2. rozdział pierwszy

         Jest koniec lipca roku 2019, a Zayn nadal nie rozumie, jak to się stało, że ma żonę i dziecko, oraz dlaczego udaje szczęśliwego ojca i męża, chociaż nim tak właściwie nie jest. Kochał ją, naprawdę, ale nie jak kobietę, panią swojego życia. Zayn kochał Perrie, jako siostrę, jak każdą z pozostałych trzech sióstr.

          Zayn siada przy stole w kuchni, jego małym królestwie, i zakrywa dłońmi twarz. Oddycha przez usta nadal nie mogąc zrozumieć, dlaczego spieprzył wszystko to na czym mu tak naprawdę zależało. Stracił najbliższą osobę jego sercu, na własne życzenie, przecież nie chciał tego robić, prawda? Odpowiedź jest jedna - oczywiście, że nie. Nie jest masochistą, ale z biegiem czasu co raz częściej w to wątpił.

          Malik wstaje od pulpitu w kuchni i wstawia wodę na kawę. Czarna, bez mleka i cukru, czyli mieszanka doskonała, która postawi go na nogi. Nie obchodził go fakt, że jest piąta nad ranem, i tak miał w ostatnim czasie problemy ze snem. Wiedział, że i tak tej nocy już nie zaśnie. Nie z takimi myślami, które wypalały każdą cząstkę “ja” w jego organizmie. Kawa i cisza - to jest zdecydowanie to czego w tej chwili potrzebuje nawet bardziej od snu.

          Spierdolił, nie dał rady podołać presji, a to podobno on był tym, który był najbardziej odporny na stres i na wszystko dookoła niego, więc… dlaczego? Zayn nadal nie chciał dać za wygraną, jednak musiał. Bo tak wypadało, nie mógł znów pojawiać się w jego życiu jakby to była najzwyklejsza i najnormalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. On by go znienawidził jeszcze mocniej, niż robi to do tej pory. Byłoby gorzej, a niżeli jest teraz. A tego, Zayn, mógłby już nie znieść.

          Zayn wie skąd się biorą te łzy w jego oczach i wie też doskonale, że gdyby miał odrobinę odwagi mógłby wsiąść w samochód i pojechać. Prosta droga na lotnisko, a potem do niego. Nie robi nic, więc tylko siada z powrotem przy pulpicie i trzymając kubek z czarną, mocną kawą w skostniałych dłoniach, patrzy tępo przed siebie. W ostatnim czasie jego sumienie było zbyt pobudzone, nie mógł go opanować, a szczególnie po telefonie od… od niego.

          To było takie surrealistyczne. Zapytał się tylko czy przyjdzie na imprezę niespodziankę dla ich przyjaciela. Nie pytał o nic, a jego głos był zimny, bezbarwny, jakby nie używał go od bardzo dłuższego czasu. Głos jego ukochanego był wyprany z emocji - takim głosem nigdy się do niego nie odzywał (no może pomijając sytuacje po całych tych zaręczynach, ale to można pominąć). W momencie gdy Zayn usłyszał jego głos, jego własne serce zaczęło jeszcze mocniej bić, jakby chciało się wyrwać z jego piersi.

          Mulat zapytał szybko co u niego i jak się czuje, ale jedyne co otrzymał to chłodną odpowiedź “jakby to cię interesowało”, a potem głuchy dźwięk telefonu, obwieszczający zakończenie połączenia. Interesowało go to. Naprawdę! Nie dane mu było to powiedzieć, bo chłopak się rozłączył, a to chyba była dostateczna kara… Jednak co Zayn miał mówić, gdy po takim czasie słyszy głos ukochanej osoby, z którą nie zamienił słowa od ostatniego wspólnego wywiadu odnośnie zakończenia ich kariery muzycznej jako zespołu?

          Z zamyślenia wyrywa go mała rączka na kolanie. Zayn patrz w dół i widzi swoją trzy letnią córeczkę, maleńką Amelię, jego jedyne światełko w tunelu. Młody ojciec uśmiecha się w kierunku dziecka, po czym bierze je na kolana tuląc delikatnie, jakby była największym jego skarbem. Dziewczynka otula małymi ramionkami szyjkę taty, i przytulając główkę na poziomie jego serca mówi cichutko, wciąż nie potrafiąc poprawnie się wypowiadać.

          - Cemu nie pis? - spytała dziewczynka,kończąc swoją wypowiedź potężny ziewnięciem, patrząc na niego jasnymi oczami, które przypominały mu tylko jego. Wiedział, że to niemożliwe, dziewczynka odziedziczyła tak jasne oczy po matce.

          - Mógłbym spytać o to samo, misiu, więc czemy nie śpisz, jak każda grzeczna panienka w Twoim wieku, co? - Zerknął na swoją córeczkę, która bawiła się różkiem swojej bluzeczki nocnej. Sam widok zaspanego dziecka, które było ubrane w zielone piżamki w różnokolorowe kropeczki rozczulał mu serce. Jednakże, gwoli przypomnienia, była piąta nad ranem - czemu to dziecko wciąż nie śpi? Zayn wyciągnął ręce do dziecka z zamiarem położenia jej z powrotem w łóżeczku.

          Amelia zignorowała wcześniejsze słowa ojca, i wtulając się w jego ramionka spytała tylko - Mialec komary? - i to jest ten moment, w którym Malik decyduje się na zakaz spotykania się z Tomlinsonem. To nie do pomyślenia, by to dziecko było tak… buntownicze samo z siebie, to pewnie wina Tomlinsona i jego dziwnych teorii wychowawczych. Zdecydowanie.

          - Koszmary, misiu, i tak, miałem. Straszne rzeczy z przeszłości mi się śniły - wymamrotał cicho Zayn całując w główkę swoje jedyne dziecko.

          - Ces bym postła z tobą spać? - Spytała całkiem poważnie dziewczynka, a Zayn kiwnął głową z uśmiechem. Po chwili, gdy oboje skończyli pić (Amelia zażyczyła sobie sok malinowy, więc Tatuś swojemu dziecku nie umie odmówić. Asertywność w tym przypadku niewiele pomaga) poszli razem do pokoju dziewczynki. Zayn kładzie się na łóżku dziewczynki, a ta momentalnie wygodnie układa się na nim,prawie jak na materacu, przy okazji wkładając sobie swój paluszek do buzi. Malik wie, że powinien jej go wyjąć, ale nie ma serca tego robić. Zrobi to następnym razem, ale nie teraz. Później.

          Zrobi wszystko później. Wszystko się ułoży. Później. Musi, prawda?

  
  
  
**\- x - x - x -**

  
  
  
          Jest początek września roku 2011 i Malik nadal nie wierzy w ten sukces, który odnieśli w zespole. On nadal pamięta, że poszedł do x-factora jako solista, a skończył na trzecim miejscu całego programu w zespole o nazwie “One Direction”. To było nieodgarnięcia, ale stało się. Teraz, całkiem niedawno, został wypuszczony w obieg ich pierwszy singiel, a także pierwszy teledysk. Już nie był Zaynem Malikiem, zwykłym chłopakiem z małej miejscowości gdzieś z Anglii. Teraz był tym Zaynem Malikiem z One Direction, początkującego boysbandu, który miał zawojować cały świat.

          Zayn tak jak Louis, Harry, Liam oraz Niall jest w szoku, gdy odnoszą co raz to większą popularność. Wywiady w stacjach radiowych w całej Wielkiej Brytanii są dla nich czymś nowym. Podróże ich małym busikiem trwają wieczność, ale dzięki temu mają możliwość poznania siebie jeszcze lepiej.

          Malik nie jest pewien, ale to chyba od tego wszystko się zaczęło. Te chwile gdy mógł przebywać obok niego, patrzeć w jego cudowne oczy, słuchać jego śmiechu… Wtedy właśnie uważał się za najszczęśliwszego osiemnastoletniego chłopaka na całym świecie. Czas, który spędzał z chłopakami był najlepszą rzeczą w jego nastoletnim życiu, jednakże czas spędzony przy tym uroczym chłopaku nie mógł się z niczym równać.

          Przecież Malik prędzej nie wyjeżdżał nawet z kraju, a gdzie tutaj mówić o lotach samolotami czy też przebywanie poza domem tyle czasu! Miał wreszcie pracę, którą pokochał całym sercem, ale wszystko jeszcze było niepewne. Zbyt niepewne, ale póki co nie martwił się tym - nie miał po co - żył chwilą, tak jak każdy młody chłopak w jego wieku. (Z tym wyjątkiem, że nie uprawiał przygodnego seksu, nie ćpał i nie upijał się - zbyt mocno, oczywiście.)

          Cieszyło go wszystko. Od paro godzinnej podróży autobusem, przez spotkania z fanami (których z dnia na dzień było więcej i więcej - aż na myśl Malikowi przychodziła abstrakcyjna uwaga typu  _skąd tylu ludzi na świecie - skąd tyle ludzi w Anglii?_!) po patrzenie, przytulanie i wygłupianie się z chłopakami. Nie bez wyrzutów sumienia najchętniej przytulałby i dotykał, a także spontanicznie całował w policzki, Nialla. Chłopak mu się podobał. Jego charakter i podejście do życia było niesamowicie optymistyczne. (Albo głupie.)

          - Lubię Twoje oczy… - powiedział cicho Zayn patrząc z ciekawością na Horana. Irlandczyk, nadal strojąc swoją gitarę, zarumienił się uroczo. Oboje byli sami w pokoju, który tymczasowo robił im za salon. Żaden z nich nie wiedział specjalnie gdzie się znajdują, ale to nie istotne - przecież byli w swoim towarzystwie, więc na pewno się nie będą nudzić, nieprawdaż?

          Niall wraz z rumieńcami na twarzy uśmiechnął się w kierunku Zayna, który miał uprzejmy uśmiech na twarzy. Według Horana Malik był naprawdę… przystojną osobą. On nie był ładny.On był przystojny, a nawet cholernie i nieprzyzwoicie przystojny. Od tych kolczyków, po kształt uśmiechu (zawsze nieśmiały, jakby robił łaskę światu, że ktokolwiek widzi jego uśmiech, na serio, co jest nie tak z Zaynem?). Horan taksuje, raz jeszcze, Malika i już wie co jest jego ulubioną rzeczą na twarzy Mulata.

          - Dziękuję - odpowiada grzecznie Niall by po chwili dodać - za to ja lubię Twój uśmiech.

          - Och. - Wyszeptał Zayn patrząc na Horana, który uśmiechał się delikatnie. Po chwili blondyn na niego, może troszkę zalotnie, spojrzał, Malik zarumienił się od intensywnego spojrzenia przyjaciela. To nie było właściwie normalne, ale żaden z nich nie zwracał na to uwagi. Najważniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że to było niebywale przyjemne, nieprawdaż?

          - Rumienisz się - skomentował cicho jego zachowanie z reguły głośny chłopak. Zayn wzruszył ramionami i szybko oblizał wargi, które były zbyt wysuszone by mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek. Niall jedynie uśmiechnął się delikatnie widząc ten nerwowy gest u przyjaciela. To zadziwiające jak łatwo mógł odczytać co tak właściwie myśli ten chłopak. Jeden niewinny gest i Niall wiedział co Zayn chce, lub też nie powiedzieć.

          - To przez ten - Zayn przerwał swoją własną wypowiedź by odchrząknąć. Zawsze tak robił w stresujących sytuacjach, ale… od kiedy siedzenie i rozmawianie ze swoim przyjacielem można nazywać stresującą sytuacją? Zayn odetchnął, a po chwili dokończył swoją wypowiedź - Ummm… ten laser w Twoich oczach, czuję się…

          - Dziwnie?

          Spytał Niall, tym samym przerywając Zaynowi wypowiedź. Malik nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak przytaknąć ruchem głowy. Farbowany blondyn uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odwracając wzrok od chłopaka ponownie spojrzał na swoją gitarę.Nie odezwał się, jedynie uśmiechał się delikatnie w kierunku akustyka. Zayn naprawdę czasem nie rozumiał tego małego chłopaka, który zawsze był wulkanem energii, ale w momencie gdy przebywał z Zaynem jakby się uspokajał.

          - Witam w moim świecie - mruknął cicho Niall, wyrywając tym samym Malika z zamyślenia. Przez chwilę oboje się nie odzywali, bo Zayn wciąż spoglądał na przyjaciela, a Niall brzdąkał cichutko na swojej gitarze. Po dłuższej chwili Horan uniósł w górę swoją głowę by z nieodgadnionym uśmiechem spytać się Zayna. - Chcesz nauczyć się grać jakiś chwytów?

 


	3. rozdział drugi

         Gdyby ktokolwiek chciałby cofnąć czas, niczym Hermiona w Harrym Potterze i Więzieniu z Azkabanu, to pierwszą osobą, która by się wyrwała przed szereg, byłby Zayn. On nic bardziej nie pragnął od cofnięcia się do roku 2013 gdzie wszystko poklei zaczęło się pieprzyć. Jednak prawdziwe życie, to nie koncert życzeń, to też jest właśnie sierpień roku 2019 i aktualnie znajduje się na imprezie urodzinowej Liama, który obchodzi dwudzieste szóste urodziny i, mówiąc tak zupełnie szczerze, wygląda najlepiej z całej ich piątki z zespołu.

          Zayn czasem przeglądał portale plotkarskie w poszukiwaniu wiadomości o Niallu. Nie żeby był jakimś stalkerem, czy coś, on po prostu interesował się jak powiodło mu się po… po rozpadzie zespołu. W każdym bądź razie - jego serce ściskało się, gdy widział Horana w jakimś podejrzanym klubie, albo z “nową zdobyczą”. Malik nie wiedział co go bardziej denerwowało - to jak Horan obnosił się z tym wszystkim, czy to w jakie różne uzależnienia popadała jego wieloletnie miłość. Zayn starał się nie dopuścić do siebie myśli, że to wszystko poniekąd jego wina, ze to on wepchnął tego chłopaka w to wszystko. On naprawdę starał się o tym nie myśleć. Nie.

           Czasem, również dla zaspokojenia swojej ciekawości, sprawdzał co u jego innych przyjaciół. Louis, ten najbardziej chory psychicznie, stworzył małą fundację dla dzieci chorych, “słoneczko” albo “promyczek”. Mniejsza o to, ważne jest to, że naprawdę dobrze mu szło. Jednakże o Tomlinsona się nie martwił - często się widywał z chłopakiem, w końcu ten był chrzestnym jego córki, więc to logiczne, że często się z nim widywał, jasne?

           Z tego co Zayn wiedział, to Harry pisał piosenki i tworzył własną muzykę, taką jaką zawsze chciał. Wreszcie był szczęśliwy (jeżeli nie kłamał w wywiadzie, który Zayn, przez przypadek oczywiście, oglądał). Liam z kolei odciął się od tego wszystkiego, czasem tylko pomaga młodym talentom wybić się przez cały tłum innych, również utalentowanych. Każdy z nich poszedł własną drogą, więc nic dziwnego, że tak cieszył się na to przyjęcie. On, ten najbardziej aspołeczny z nich wszystkich. Absurd.

          Rzecz jasna i oczywista nie poszedł sam na urodziny - przecież Perrie by go nie puściła samego - więc stał przy wejściu trzymając blondynkę za jedną rękę, a w ramionach trzymając swoją córeczkę.  _Obraz idealnej rodziny przed państwem,_  zironizował Zayn w myślach i uśmiechnął się w kierunku ludzi, którzy na niego spoglądali lub machali.

           - Zayneeee! - usłyszał ciut zachrypnięty głos Louisa i momentalnie jego oczy zaświeciły się na samą myśl o tym, że zobaczy wszystkich i wszystko będzie tak jak kiedyś, chociaż przez chwilę - tylko tego mu potrzeba.

          - LouLou! - Wykrzyknął zachwycony Zayn, a po chwili poczuł jak jego córeczka zostaje odebrana mu z rąk - heeeej, to moje!

           - Siedź cicho, Malik, wujek Tommo musi zająć się swoją maleńką księżniczką - mówi szybko Louis po czym oddala się z Amelka… gdzieś.

          - Powinieneś zrobić sobie własne! - krzyczy za nim Zayn, ale w odwecie otrzymuje jedynie uniesiony środkowy palec w jego stronę. Malik uśmiecha się. Pierwszy raz od dawna uśmiecha się czując jak autentyczne szczęście i radość wypełnia go od środka.

           Mulat zauważa w oddali profil “Beckhama” i już wie do kogo ono należy. Mężczyzna chciał do niego podejść, przywitać się, może nawet przytulić i złożyć wylewne życzenia urodzinowe, ale przeszkadza mu mocniejszy uścisk od żony. Patrzy na nią zdezorientowany, ale ta z kolei nie zwraca na niego uwagi patrząc gdzieś indziej.

          - Perrie? - pyta Zayn mając nadzieję, że kobieta zwróci na niego swoją uwagę, ale ta tylko pokazywała coś palcem. - Kto tam jest…?

          - On… Jezu to takie… On… - blondynka wciąż się gubiła w słowach, więc Zayn chcąc czy też nie spojrzał w kierunku wskazywanym przez żonę. Po prawdzie miał zamiar poszukać Nialla, by móc chociaż przez chwilę porozmawiać pierwszy raz od… od ponad dwóch lat. Oczywiście nie licząc chłodnej rozmowy telefonicznej. Malik zacisnął zęby i skoncentrował się na widoku, który tak zaszokował Perrie.

          Zayn nie wierzył w to co widział. Właśnie, całkiem nieświadomie, Perrie odnalazła mu Horana, ale ten widok nie był zbytnio pokrzepiający. Irlandczyk nie był już sam. Miał kogoś. I tym kimś nie była żadna dziewczyna. Facet. Jakiś koleś miał prawo obmacywać jego słońce. Niall, jego Niall, stał obok Harry’ego i trzymał za rękę jakiegoś chłopaka. Nie byle jakiego chłopaka, tylko jakiegoś chłoptasia z okładek. W Maliku krew zawrzała i jedyne do czego byłby teraz zdolny to do morderstwa z premedytacją. To nie mogła być prawda. To Styles miał być tym gejem, a nie Horan!

          - Horan jednak jest gejem? - cichy głos Perrie wyrwał Zayna z pogmatwanych myśli.

          - Zawsze nim był - odpowiedział przez zęby, a to tylko dlatego, że zobaczył jak Niall się śmieje, i ten koleś całuje jego Irlandczyka w usta. To powinien być on.

          - Zayn, chodź poszukamy Liama… - szepnęła cicho chcąc odwrócić uwagę męża od blondyna. Ona wiedziała o dawnym uczuciu męża do chłopaka i naprawdę ostatnim czego chciała to jakaś niepotrzebna drama.

          - Chwilę, ja tylko z nim porozmawiam przez chwilę.

          - Nie, Zayn, nie pozwolę na to.

          Zayn spojrzał na nią i zerknął na ich złączone dłonie.

          Dłoń dziewczyny była taka mała. Tak strasznie delikatna i gładka. To nie było to czego on chciał. Ta dłoń nie pasuje do jego dłoni, zdecydowanie to nie jest jego element układanki. Malik spojrzał na Perrie, by po chwili przelotnie zerknąć na Nialla, a ostatecznie ponownie spojrzał na złączoną dłoń jego i jej.

          To była chwila, dosłownie sekunda, gdy Zayn puścił dłoń Perrie. Kobieta spojrzała na męża, i gdyby nie to, że wokół było pełno ludzi to pewnie by zrobiła taką minę jak słynna postać z obrazu Muncha z “Krzyku”. Jednakże, jak już wcześniej zostało wspominane - nie mogła, jedynie co zrobiła to wciągnęła cicho powietrze przez usta.

          - Zayn…

          - Tylko porozmawiać - odpowiedział mężczyzna na niewypowiedzianą prośbę swojej żony. Młoda kobieta, przełykając ślinę, kiwnęła twierdząco głową.

          - Idę odnaleźć naszą córkę, czekam na ciebie - szepnęła, po czym stając delikatnie na palcach pocałowała policzek swojego męża. Po chwili poszła w kierunku, w którym zniknął Tomlinson, a Zayn został sam.

          Malik stał i spoglądał na Nialla, Harry’ego i tego trzeciego i naprawdę przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy dobrym pomysłem było przyjście tutaj i czy na pewno chce rozmawiać ze swoją młodzieńczą miłością. Nie żeby tego nie pragnął, bo to było jedyne o czym myślał w ciągu ostatnich dni (no dobra, tygodni, ale to nieistotne!). Przecież… nie może być gorzej niż jest teraz, prawda?

           Zayn wziął głęboki wdech, a dla pewności wziął jeszcze trzy głębsze wdechy, i udał się w kierunku Horana. Im bliżej był, tym jego serce mocniej obijało się w jego piersi, a on sam ledwo trzymał się na nogach. W głowie huczała mu jedynie myśl nie nienawidź mnie, nie nienawidź mnie, nie nienawidź mnie… i powtarzał te trzy słowa jak mantrę.

           - Zayn? Ni, to Zayn, zobacz, czeeeeeść! - krzyknął Harry, gdy tylko Zayn był w odległości półtora metra od trójki. Malik zauważył, że Horan spiął się na słowa Stylesa, ale postarał się nie pokazać, że w jakiś sposób go to obeszło, po prostu przytulił się do Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się szeroko do przyjaciela. - Jezu, chłopie jesz cokolwiek w tej swojej twierdzy? Wyglądasz na zmarnowanego, musisz wypróbować tych małych kanapeczek, poczekaj zaraz ci przyniosę, choć Andy, pomożesz mi przynieść trochę jedzenia dla nas - Harry gadał jak katarynka, a Zayn, Niall i Andy (czyli chłopak Horana, jak wywnioskował Malik, skubany wyglądał jeszcze lepiej z bliska) patrzyli na niego oniemiali. Styles mówił płynnie, szybko, i, wow, to było niespodziewane.

          Horan nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy został sam z Zaynem. To była sytuacja, której starał się unikać za wszelką cenę i dlatego Andy przyszedł tutaj z nim. Na litość boską, Niall chciał po prostu grzecznie się pobawić ze starymi przyjaciółmi, ale pojawił się Zayn ze swoją szczęśliwą rodzinkę i wszystko upadło.

          - Cześć Niall - powiedział cicho Zayn i przybliżył się jak do uścisku, ale Horan zrobił mały krok w bok i Malik momentalnie opuścił ręce w geście rezygnacji.

          - Cześć - mruknął Niall upijając jakiś płyn ze swojej szklanki.

          - Możemy porozmawiać?

           - A co właśnie robimy…? - spytał Horan, odpowiadając pytaniem na pytanie, przy tym unosząc bezczelnie jedną brew ku górze.

          Zayn spojrzał zdezorientowany na swojego byłego chłopaka i, naprawdę, dlaczego jego oczy równocześnie emanowały chłodnym dystansem jak i bólem?

           - Coś nie tak?

          Horan uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale Zayn mógłby przysiąść na wszystko, że ten uśmiech nie wiele miał wspólnego z przyjemną odmianą uśmiechu. Niall spojrzał centralnie w oczy Zayna, któremu głos ponownie odmówił posłuszeństwa, po czym cicho cmokając powiedział:

          - Złe pytanie,  _kochanie._

          - Nie za bardzo… Ekchym, to znaczy, ja chciałem…Ja niezbyt… to znaczy, bo ja chciałem… ummm, Niall, bo ja…

          - Ja, ja, ja - sparodiował głos Zayna Niall - niewiele się przez ten czas zmieniło, prawda? Ile to już? Rok? Dwa lata? Mniejsza o to, bo to i tak ogromny szmat czasu, a Ty nadal tylko, _ja, ja i ja._  To w pewien sposób smutne, wiesz…?

          Horan mówił spokojnie, wciąż patrząc Malikowi w oczy. Zayn nie wiedział, czy delikatny uśmiech, który zdobił twarz jego Nialla, jest ironiczny, czy raczej, to jego delikatny uśmiech, który towarzyszył mu od zawsze. Jednak Zayn przeczuwał, że to jeden z tych uśmiechów, którym chłopak obdarzał fanki, podczas zdjęć - zwykły uśmiech nie zobowiązujący do niczego, ale potrafiący ukryć prawdziwe emocji, które szargały chłopakiem. Po tylu latach dogłębnej znajomości Zayn potrafił stwierdzić, kiedy chłopak udaje szczęśliwego, a kiedy jest, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, podenerwowany, lub zmęczony. To prawdopodobnie był jeden z tych uśmiechów. Zayn już był tego pewien, gdy nie dostrzegł maleńkich zmarszczek przy oczach.

          - Ja… ummm, co?

          - Zayn, posłuchaj, było i minęło, poszło wszystko w diabły, _ja rozumiem._  Masz rodzinę. Masz żonę, córkę,  _kurwa mać_  Zayn, czego Ty chcesz jeszcze ode mnie…?

          Zayn tak naprawdę nie wiedział czego chciał od chłopaka. Wiedział natomiast to, że jedyne czego potrzebował do szczęścia jest właśnie ten chłopak. I wtedy, wtedy usłyszał to co oderwało go od hipnotyzującego spojrzenia byłego kochanka.

          Głośny śmiech dziecka.

          To jest właśnie to co wyrwało Zayna z zamyślenia o tym, jak bardzo chce Nialla. Śmiech dziecka, który rozpoznałby na końcu świata, lub jeszcze dalej. Malik spojrzał w kierunku śmiechu i dostrzegł to co rozczuliło mu serce. To jego Amelia, jego dziecko, śmiało się, z tego co zrobił Louis.

          - Zayn… - cichy głos, Horana sprawił, że Malik spojrzał z radości na farbowanego blondyna. - Odpuść.

          Jedno słowo.

          Sześć liter.

          Tysiąc niepożądanych myśli.

           Zayn wziął płytki oddech wciągając powietrze przez zęby. Niall rozejrzał się szybko i upewniając się, że nikt nie patrzy nawet w ich kierunku, chwycił opuszkami twarz Malika po czym szybko go pocałował. To nie był jeden z tych namiętnych pocałunków, jakie dawali sobie wzajemnie jeszcze parę lat wstecz. To był subtelny pocałunek, delikatny niczym skrzydełka motyla, ale zburzył ostatnią zaporę w Zaynie (jakby jakiekolwiek w nim jeszcze zostały).

          - Niall… - szepnął Zayn, gdy tylko Horan oderwał się od jego ust. Niall spojrzał w szoku na niego i zaciskając te cudowne usta, które jeszcze chwilę temu Zayn czuł na swoich, w linijkę pokręcił przecząco głową. Moment później odrobinę niższy chłopak odwrócił się na pięcie i udał się do wyjścia.

          Niall odszedł, tak po prostu, a Zayn miał jedynie ochotę upaść na kolana i wczołgać się pod stół. Jednakże nie było mu to dane, gdyż usłyszał za sobą jeden głos, którego teraz wolałby uniknąć.

          - Obiecałeś - szepnęła Perrie do której Zayn się odwrócił przedtem uprzednio czując jej obecność za swoimi plecami.

          - Przepr- - zaczął Zayn, ale nie dane było mu dokończyć przeprosin, albowiem młoda kobieta uderzyła go z otwartej dłoni w policzek. Kobieta starając powstrzymać się łzy, uderzyła mężczyznę z otwartej dłoni w policzek po czym ruszyła ku wyjściu pomieszczenia, uprzednio zabierając swoją córkę na ręce.

           Zayn stał jak oniemiały, starając się zrozumieć, co się właśnie mu stało.

           - Gratulacje Zayn! - usłyszał szatyn po swojej lewej stronie i po chwili został otoczony przez mało opiekuńcze ramię Stylesa. - No stary, naprawdę, niezłe przedstawienie dałeś, naprawdę niezłe… Drinka? - spytał cynicznie Harry i Zayn wiedział, że ta impreza urodzinowa nie skończy się dobrze.

          Zayn spojrzał na Stylesa z miną, która wyrażała jednie  _"stary, co jest z tobą, kurwa, nie tak_ " kiwnął twierdząco głową. Skoro nie może już porozmawiać z Niallem, a Perrie wyszła w ekspresowym tempie, zdecydowanie może się napić - a nawet musi.

          Zayn pijąc drinka po drinku przeczuwał, ze jest bliżej końca niż mu się z początku wydawało.

  
  
  
**\- x -**

  
  
  
  
          Był koniec listopada 2011 roku, gdy Zayn siedział na łóżku trzymając w dłoniach gorącą czekoladę, którą Niall zdążył mu przynieść. Byli właśnie gdzieś w domku górskim (czy też nie, Zayn w to się nie zagłębiał) i mieli nagrywać jutro, z samego rana, przerywniki do ich pierwszego w życiu koncertu. To naprawdę była wielka chwila, i Zayn nie mógł tego zawalić, to też czy to się podobało Horanowi czy też nie, on z nim będzie spał, bo sam ma lekkie obawy. Nie żeby Zayn bał się śnieżnej stopy, ale… zdecydowanie chłopak wolał przebywać w towarzystwie kogokolwiek, aniżeli przekonać się, czy yeti istnieje naprawdę.

          Malik wcześniej posłał wdzięczny uśmiech przyjacielowi, po czym wziął łyka ciepłego napoju, ale momentalnie się skrzywił.

          - Ugh, gorące - stęknął Malik, starając się ochłodzić sobie poparzony język.

          - No, kurczę, nie pomyślałem, żeby zrobić gorącą czekoladę, z zimnym mlekiem, jaki to ja jestem głupi - sarknął Niall i uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Zayna. - Mam podmuchać?

          - Co chcesz dmuchać? - spytał zdezorientowany Malik.

          - Twój język, sierotko, a niby co mam innego dmuchać, skoro to Ty z naszej dwójki nie potrafisz pić gorącego napoju? - spytał Niall, takim tonem, jakby to co zaoferował Malikowi było zupełnie najnormalniejszą rzeczą na świecie. - Więc?

         - Yumm, nie dzięki, poradzę sobie sam - Zayn wzruszył ramionami i po chwili wziął większego łyka napoju. -  _Kurwa mać_! - stęknął Mulat wystawiając język na zewnątrz.

          Niall zachichotał, a Zayn przez chwilę zapomniał o bolącym języku i o tym, że poparzenie piecze go jak cholera. To co zrobił Horan ze swoim głosem, ten przeklęty chichot - tak, zdecydowanie to był jeden ze słodszych dźwięków, jakie dane było słyszeć Malikowi.

          Zayn nawet nie zdążył zarejestrować tego momentu gdy Niall przybliżył się do niego (o wiele za blisko, tak swoją drogą) po czym delikatnie podmuchał w jego poparzony organ. Dla Malika, w tamtej chwili liczyło się tylko to, że twarz przyjaciela, a szczególnie jego oczy, były tak cudownie blisko niego, że jedyne co miał ochotę to patrzeć w nie do końca swojego życia. Te oczy przypominające lekko wzburzone morze, tak spodobały się Mulatowi, że ten sam nie wiedząc czemu i z jakiej przyczyny zaproponował spanie razem, tak po prostu.

          A Niall, tak po prostu, się zgodził. Zayn jeszcze nie był tak szczęśliwy jak w tamtej chwili gdy zasypiając słyszał obok siebie spokojny oddech jednego z przyjaciół.

 


	4. rozdział trzeci

Siedemnasty grudzień 2011 roku był naprawdę ważnym dniem w życiu Zayna, i reszty chłopaków z zespołu - już za niecałe 24 godziny mieli rozpocząć pierwszą w życiu trasę koncertową. Póki, co mieli koncerty w większych salach, typu teatry, ale w przyszłości może uda im się zagrać na jakimś stadionie? Malik po cichu liczył na Wembley, ale wiedział, że to tylko pobożne życzenie - póki, co naprawdę wystarczyło mu to, co się dzieje teraz. To i tak jest ledwo do ogarnięcia przez jego umysł… W zbyt krótkim czasie przeszedł od zera do bohatera, naprawdę. W jednej chwili rysował sobie w swoim szkicowniku, by po chwili znajdować się na okładach nastoletnich gazet. Obłęd!

Zayn leżał na plecach w hotelu i tępo wpatrywał się w sufit. Chłopak sam nie wiedział już jak długo nie mógł zasnąć, ale zdecydowanie ten proces zbyt długo trwał. Bezsenności teraz zdecydowanie nie była wskazana, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Czarnowłosy chłopak usiadł i przecierając ze zmęczenia twarz spojrzał przed siebie. Może jak rozprostuje kości, przechadzając się po korytarzu, może zachce mu się wtedy spać? A może po prostu potrzeba mu rozmowy z kimś, kto też tak jak on nie może spać? (Zayn wcale nie myśli w pierwszej kolejności o Niallu, to czyste pomówienie). Naprawdę potrzebował teraz towarzystwa - nie umiał siedzieć sam ze sobą, szczególnie, jeśli trema przed koncertem zaczynała go pożerać kawałek po kawałku.

Młody chłopak wstał po cichu, nie chcąc - nie wiadomo w sumie, komu - przeszkodzić we śnie sprawiedliwego. Wszystkich czekał już za parę godzin ciężki dzień i ostatnie, czego chciał Zayn to obudzić kogoś swoją niezdarnością. Nim wyszedł ze swojego pokoju hotelowego schował do kieszeni paczę papierosów i zapalniczkę - zapalenie papierosa, szczególnie na świeżym i mroźnym powietrzu nie powinno mu w niczym zaszkodzić.

Zayn wyszedł na korytarz i rozejrzał się chcąc określić, po której stronie są windy – musi znaleźć jakąś by jak najszybciej móc znaleźć się przed (albo w jego sytuacji lepiej za) hotelem. Gdy tylko zorientował się, że do najbliższej windy musi iść w lewo ucieszył się – i nie, to nie, dlatego, że w pokoju po lewej spał Niall! To wcale też nie dlatego przystanął przy jego drzwiach nasłuchując, _całkowicie przez przypadek,_  podejrzanych szmerów. Może przez przypadek Horan pośliznął się w łazience i potrzebna mu pomoc? (Zayn wcale nie jest skłonny zrobić usta-usta swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Naprawdę.)

Mulat postarał się zmniejszyć swój głupawy uśmieszek, gdy zza drzwi Nialla usłyszał ciche pobrząkiwanie jego gitary.

_Puk, puk._

Zayn cicho zapukał mając nadzieję, że to, co usłyszał wcale mu się nie przyśniło czy tez przesłyszało, i że Niall naprawdę jeszcze nie śpi. We dwójkę zawsze lepiej jest nie spać aniżeli w pojedynkę, prawda? Przynajmniej miałby, do kogo się odezwać, bez zbędnego pieprzenia o głupotach – po prostu, czyste założenie, może Zayn po prostu nie chce być sam w  _tak ważnej_ dla niego chwili?

I może, ale tylko zwykłe może, Zayn chciałby znów być tak blisko obok Nialla, tak jak wtedy w górach, gdy mógł się wtulić w tego miękkiego Irlandczyka. Może chciał usłyszeć jego spokojny oddech podczas snu, – więc może to być powód, ale wciąż to tylko może.

\- Zayn? Co Ty tu…? – Spytał cicho Niall otwierając drzwi delikatnie, tworząc tylko małą szparkę jakby bał się, że ktoś go napadnie. Tutaj, w hotelu. Dobre sobie.

Niall stoi przed Zaynem, patrząc na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  _No dalej, mózgu, wymyśl coś skoro chciałeś tutaj przyjść,_ gani sam siebie, w myślach Zayn, by po chwili powiedzieć proste:

\- Nie mogę spać.

\- Och?

Niall tylko wzdycha zaskoczony, bo cóż innego mógłby powiedzieć swojemu przyjacielowi? Przecież i on ma problem ze spaniem, ale to z zupełnie innych powodów! Ale on, w przeciwieństwie do Zayna, nie szlaja się po korytarzu i nie powoduje, że członkowie ich zespołu dostają ataku serca na myśl, że dostaną opieprz za to, że jeszcze nie śpi.  _Jak małe dziecko,_ Niall myśli w duchu, i cicho wypuszcza powietrze przez usta.

\- Coś chciałeś czy Ty tylko…  _tak?_ \- Pyta Niall, gdy Zayn wciąż skrępowany patrzy pod swoje nogi bawiąc się nieustannie swoją zapaliczką w dłoni. – Na litości boską, przestań – mówi cicho Horan wyrywając wręcz Malikowi owy mały płonący prostokącik z ręki. – Wejdziesz?

Zayn nie jest w stanie nic odpowiedzieć, i sam w sumie nie wie, dlaczego, ale zdecydowanie nie podoba mu się to, że Niall wyrwał mu zapalniczkę dłoni. Malik unosi wzrok znad swoim czubków butów i patrzy na Nialla, który z kolei patrzy na niego z troską? Ze współczuciem? Z irytacją? Ciężko Zaynowi było to określić.

\- Tak. – Odpowiada Zayn, a po chwili zostaje wpuszczony przez Nialla, do jego pokoju. – Ładnie się urządziłeś – mamrocze cicho Zayn, na co Niall chichocze za jego plecami. – Co?

Niall kręci z niedowierzaniem głową, po czym swobodnym krokiem podchodzi do mini barku, który znajdował się w jego pokoju.

\- Zayn, ale wiesz, że masz  _dokładnie taki sam_ pokój, prawda?

\- Racja, wybacz, musiał mi umknąć ten fakt… - mówi szybko Zayn, starając się nie zarumienić, bo cóż. To byłoby bardzo niezręczne. Niall uśmiechnął się delikatnie, przy okazji podając przyjacielowi butelkę z piwem. – Nie, dzięki.

\- Weź, napij się, od razu zachce ci się spać.

\- Mówisz tak jakbyś wiedział, co mówisz, dzieciaku – prychnął pod nosem Zayn, na co Niall przewrócił oczami.

Żaden z niech nie wiedział skąd tyle niezręczności w ich postawie. Dlaczego akurat teraz? Czy to przez stres wywołany zbliżającym się ich pierwszym w życiu koncertem? Malik stłumił w sobie jęk i podszedł do wielkiego okna, które momentalnie otworzył na całą szerokość.

\- Mogę prosić moją zapalniczkę…?

\- Dam ci ją pod warunkiem, że dasz mi jednego – powiedział Niall, odkładając wypitą do połowy butelkę z alkoholem.

\- Wow, koleś, ale ty masz niezły połyk – powiedział oniemiały Zayn podając przyjacielowi paczkę z papierosami. Niall spojrzał na niego i cicho zachichotał, jednak Malik nie zwrócił na to uwagi – nie było na co.

Malik przymknął oczy odpalając papierosa, by po chwili z lubością zaciągnąć się nikotyną. Zayn uśmiechnął się czując w głębi duszy, że jest to coś, czego potrzebował, coś, czego mu brakowało przed snem.

\- Tak swoją drogą – zaczął Zayn po raz wtóry zaciągając się papierosem, – od kiedy Ty palisz?

\- Nie palę – odpowiedział momentalnie Niall wzruszając ramionami i zaciągając się swoim papierosem. Malik wciąż obserwuje profil swojego przyjaciela zza swoich rzęs, na co Horan cichy wypuszcza z płuc obłoczek szkodliwego dymu. – Słuchaj, ja tylko palę do alkoholu, i czasem do towarzystwa… no i jak się z czymś strasznie stresuję. Ot, cała filozofia.

\- Jasne.

\- Nie chcesz mi to nie wierz! – Zezłościł się Niall, wyrzucając niedopałek przez okno i odwracając się na pięcie ruszył w kierunku opuszczonej wcześniej butelki z alkoholem.

Zayn tylko zachichotał na wybuch tej dziecinnej złości, po czym wyrzucając, również swój niedopałek zza okno, zamknął je aby po chwili przytulić się do pleców przyjaciela.  _To nic nie znaczy_ , powtarzał sobie w myślach, Malik,  _to tylko zwykły przyjacielski przytulas,_ dopowiadał do swoich myśli chłopak.

\- Zayn, m-mógł byś m-mn-nie puścić? – Zayn usłyszał drżący głos Nialla. Pomijając drżący głos młodszego chłopaka, starszy poczuł jak ciało przyjaciela napina się, jakby chciał uniknąć kontaktu cielesnego Zaynem.  _Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak?_

\- Nie.

\- Zayn,  _proszę_ … - Malik przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad intonacją głosu Nialla, ale ostatecznie postanowił to zignorować. – Zayn,  _kurwa,_ puszczaj.

\- Puszczę cię, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Jakim warunkiem? – Spytał podejrzliwie Niall przekręcając głowę w kierunku twarzy Zayna.

\- Pozwolisz mi spać dziś z Tobą, bo nie chcę być sam w nocy…? – Spytał z mniejszą pewnością Malik w głosie niż dotychczas. Okay, może w jego głowie nie brzmiało to tak chamsko i bezczelnie, ale on chciał tylko spać z Niallem. Nie chciał robić Bóg – Wie – Jakich – Rzeczy. Chciał tylko pospać z przyjacielem, nic więcej, ot cała historia.

Niall opuścił głowę w kierunku podłogi i przez chwilę się zastanowił. Czy on da radę? Czy to jest w porządku? Czy tym wyskokiem nie przekraczają jakiś granic w ich przyjaźni?

Ciche westchnięcie opuściło usta Nialla, gdy ten powiedział, również ciche, co ówczesne tchnienie – Dobra, możesz spać ze mną.

 

 

**{bd}**

 

 

_Drin, za drinem, tak sobie siedzę i piję kolejna godzinę,_ Zayn nucił w myślach piosenkę, którą jakąś temu usłyszał głośników w barze, w którym siedział od późnego wieczora. Mulat, póki co, nie przejmował się niczym, tak więc nie patrząc dookoła siebie przechylił kolejną literatkę prosto w swoje gardło. Zayn tak naprawdę powinien myśleć o wszystkim co się działo w ostatnich dwóch tygodniach w jego życiu – poczynając od codziennych kłótni z  _żoną,_ a kończąc na pamiętnym pocałunku z  _byłym_.

Jednak Zayn starał się wyprzeć te i inne myśli z głowy – dziś był jego wieczór, (który schematycznie się powtarzał…) i miał zamiar z niego w pełni korzystać. Malik czuje delikatne pieczenie w swoim gardle, ale wie, że to jest dobre. Kiedyś, naprawdę dawno, jakiś jego krewny powiedział mu, że alkohol zawsze musi go palić, albo, chociaż wykrzywiać twarz – w innym wypadku będzie miał problem. W takich przypadkach jest to pierwszy stopie w kierunku uzależnienia.

Zayn pokiwał sam do siebie w rozumieniu głową i uśmiechnął się kącikami ust. Życie jest takie piękne, kiedy alkohol przyćmiewa racjonalne myślenie i człowiek nie myśli o niczym pamiętać. Przecież niektórzy piją by zapomnieć, więc czemu by Zayn nie może?

Malik opiera na lewej dłoni swój podbródek by prawą ręką pomachać barmanowi, który od dłuższego czasu w ogóle nie zbliżał się w jego stronę.

\- Panie barman, poproszę jeszcze raz to samo – Zayn starał się by jego wypowiedź brzmiała, chociaż odrobinę poprawnie, ale niekoniecznie mu to wyszło.

Młody barman, który tego wieczora był sam na barze, ale, po co więcej osób skoro zaczął się wrzesień i większość pijących to uczniowie, którzy muszą się uczyć? Chłopak zerknął w kierunku Mulata i przeklął w duszy. Oczywiście, że go znał – nie tyle z gazet czy internetu, co z widzenia. W ostatnim czasie ten mężczyzna bardzo często przebywał do późna tutaj, w jego barze, by potem zostać odesłanym do domu.

\- Barman!

\- Myślę, że już na dziś panu wystarczy alkoholu, panie Malik – powiedział cicho chłopak do Zayna, na co ten prychnął. Świetnie, nawet w głupim pubie, totalnie na zadupiu, nie może być anonimowy. Cudownie. Zayn wzdycha z irytacji, ale wewnętrzny głos mu mówi, że to nie najlepszy moment by spytać gdzie jest najbliższy klif, z którego można skoczyć i  _przez przypadek_ się zabić. Przeczucie mówi mu, że to może zostać zdecydowanie źle odebrane.

\- A podobno każdy barman jest najlepszym przyjacielem człowieka przygnębionego – mówi zrozpaczonym głosem Malik. To nie tak, że on chce wywołać poczucie winy w barmanie, po prostu chce z kimś pogadać, kto nie kibluje z nim w tym całym teatrze cieni.

Młody chłopak rozgląda się dookoła siebie, ale prócz dwóch facetów siedzących i oglądających jakiś podrzędny mecz, nie ma nikogo więcej w barze. Barmanowi nie stoi nic na przeszkodzie by mógł usiąść obok niedzisiejszej najjaśniejszej gwiazdy muzyki pop.

\- Harry – mów barman, a Zayn mruży oczy zastanawiając się, o co mu chodzi.

\- A co ma do tego Styles? – pyta w końcu Zayn, na co barman cicho śmieje się zakrywając swoje usta dłonią.

\- Ja mam na imię Harry, panie Malik – odpowiada barman uśmiechając się szeroko i zerkając delikatnie w stronę Zayna upija wodę ze swojej szklanki.

\- Anglio to chyba czas by znaleźć inne imiona dla chłopców, już definitywny czas. – odpowiada Zayn, na co  _Harry – barman_ kiwa potwierdzająco głową. – Dlaczego siedzisz koło mnie, nie mając dla mnie drinka?

\- Jak już panu wspomniałem, chwilę wcześniej, nie dostanie już pan więcej alkoholu, a przynajmniej nie dzisiejszego wieczora. Wspominał pan też, że chce porozmawiać, więc o to jestem. Słucham, co pana gryzie?

\- A przypomnij mi, Harry, dlaczego mówisz do mnie  _pan Malik,_ bo to trochę takie… postarzające, wesz? – mówi Zayn starając się brzmieć jakby naprawdę nie miał w swoich żyłach minimum 4 promili alkoholu. Barman Harry odpowiada mu wzruszeniem ramion, po czym zaczyna wpatrywać się w niego tak  _strasznie_ przenikliwym wzrokiem, że Zaynowi momentalnie robi się zimno. – Jak tak na mnie patrzysz, czuję się jak karcone dziecko. Przestań.

\- Wybaczy pan, panie Malik, ale muszę zadać jedno pytanie

Mówi Harry, a Zayn kiwa głową na znak, że słucha go uważnie. Młody mężczyzna zagryza wargę nie chcąc zbytnio naciskać, ale to jest silniejsze od niego. Ta ciekawość, która od dłuższego czasu nie daje mu spać spokojnie musi zostać w końcu zaspokojona.

\- Dlaczego od prawie dwóch tygodni przesiaduje pan tutaj?

Zayn westchnął (po raz wtóry, ignorując fakt, że on wzdycha wciąż i wciąż) i naprawdę nie wiedział, co miał powiedzieć. Że chce odejść od żony, bo już jej nie kocha, a nawet nigdy nie kochał, co najwyżej czuł małą sympatie? Nigdy w życiu! Prędzej Zayn zacznie umawiać się z Victorią Beckham (chociaż może lepiej z jej najstarszym synem, albo chociaż mężem patrząc na jego preferencje seksualne?) aniżeli miałby powiedzieć prawdę.

\- Harry, ile Ty masz właściwie lat?

\- Dziewiętnaście proszę pana.

\- Cudowny wiek, cokolwiek by się działo, nie zaręczaj się w tym wieku, bo to będzie Twoja najgorsza decyzja w życiu – mówi mentorskim tonem Zayn, a Harry stara się nie przewracać oczami, no bo serio? Czy ten facet przed chwilą prawi mu morały, samemu nie będąc,  _aż tak_ starszym od niego?

\- Dobrze proszę pana, ale to wciąż nie odpowiedź na moje pytanie – mówi szybko Harry, starając się jak najszybciej zaspokoić własną ciekawość.

\- Ja… Chodzi o to, że, ja… - zaczyna Zayn i wciąż się zacina. Malik czuje jak łzy, z niewiadomych powodów, zbierają mu się w oczach, ale szybko ściera ja knykciami prawej ręki – Myślę nad rozwodem, bo mam dość życia w kłamstwie – szepcze cicho Zayn, by po chwili zakryć dłońmi twarz.

Powiedział to. Cholera jasna, on to powiedział na głos!

Jest złym mężem, ojcem i człowiekiem. Jak on mógł powiedzieć takie rzeczy,  _za które gazety mogłyby się zabić_ gdyby tylko wiedziały, osobie, której nie zna?! To tylko barman, barman o idiotycznym imieniu Harry, jakby nie było innych imion w Nowej pieprzonej Anglii.

\- Panie Malik, niech pan się nie obawia, nikomu nic nie powiem. I… jeśli miałbym być szczerzy i odpowiadać zgodnie ze swoim sumieniem to mogę powiedzieć tylko jedno…

Zayn unosi głowę i patrzy na barmana, który uśmiecha się pokrzepiająco w jego stronę. Czyżby istniało jakieś wyjście, którego on sam nie zauważył, a zrobił ten dzieciak, który, dorabia sobie wieczorami pracując jako barman?

\- Mów. Słucham cię uważnie. MÓW.

\- Pan nie rozmyśla o tym czy chce się pan rozwieść z żoną, czy też nie. Pan już podjął decyzję, ale wciąż przed nią ucieka, bo boi się pan konsekwencji. Jednak, wie pan co? – Pyta barman na sam koniec stając ze stołka i przechodząc z powrotem za kontuar – Moi rodzice też się rozeszli, nie ważne, dlaczego, ale najważniejsze, że teraz są szczęśliwi, co prawda osobno i trochę mi przykro z tego powodu, ale z biegiem czasu zrozumiałem, że tak jest lepiej. I dla nich, bo nie muszą nikogo udawać, oraz dla mnie, bo nie muszę patrzeć na ich wieczne kłótnie, które przeprowadzali, gdy byłem dzieckiem… Jeśli to ma pana uszczęśliwić, podejmie pan jedyną, i słuszną decyzję.

Mówił Harry przecierając szmatką pulpit baru.

Zayn patrzy oniemiały na tego chłopaka, bo kurde, on miał czelność chwilę wcześniej rzucać gadkami w stylu „jesteś młody, jeszcze nic nie wiesz o życiu”? Ten chłopak też coś przeżył, coś nawet bardzo traumatycznego, ale wyszedł na ludzi, prawda? Malik już otwiera usta, by powiedzieć, że on nie może opuścić żony, bo ma dziecko, ale barman ponownie się odzywa.

\- I jeśli martwi się pan o córeczkę, to niepotrzebnie. Może na początku nie będzie rozumiała i będzie robić wyrzuty, szczególnie panu, to później zrozumie, czemu pan odszedł od żony. – Mówi wciąż Harry z delikatnym uśmiechem, gdy odkłada ściereczkę pod blat. – Teraz po proszę o pana telefon, bo musi pan wrócić do domu, bo już za chwilę zamykam bar, a nie może pan wrócić sam, nie w tym stanie.

Zayn kiwa jedynie głową, nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu i wrażenia, jakiego wywarł na nim ten chłopaczek.

\- Do kogo mam zadzwonić, panie Malik?

Harry pyta, a Zayn odpowiada, pierwsze imię, jakie przyszło mu do głowy:

\- Payne, zadzwoń do Liama Payne.

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, po czym wykonuje telefon do wcześniej wspomnianego Liama. Po szybkim przekazaniu informacji, po niecałych piętnastu minutach w barze pojawia się mężczyzna, który bierze pod ramię Zayna, który wciąż myśli i analizuje od nowa słowa barmana. I gdy Zayn wraz z Liamem mają już wychodzi, Malik zatrzymuje się w połowie kroku i szybko odwracając się do barmana, który informuje facetów oglądających mecz, że  _tak, to już pora do domu._

_-_  Harry, spójrz na mnie, spójrz, zrobię to, słyszysz? Zrobię to, dzięki! – mówi Zayn i uśmiecha się szeroko do barmana, który odwrócił się w jego stronę, a po chwili jest wyciągany siłą przez Liama, który nie komentuje dziwnego zachowania dawnego przyjaciela.

Zayn siedząc obok Liama w jego samochodzie, który jest dopieszczony, czyściutki i taki idealny jak tylko może być samochód, uśmiecha się szeroko widząc wreszcie jakieś pozytywny jego sytuacji. Zrobi to. Wreszcie zrobi to, co powinien zrobić już lata temu. Ale zanim to uczyni potrzebuje awaryjnej miski oraz paru godzin snu. Tak dla dobrego samopoczucia.

 


	5. rozdział czwarty

  
  


Zayn po przebudzeniu się stwierdził momentalnie, że z całego serca nienawidzi alkoholu i już nigdy nie wypije ani kieliszka. Nie mógł on nawet otworzyć oczu, a gdzie tutaj mowa o siadzie prostym, by zorientować się, gdzie tym razem zabalował. Jedno wiedział na trzysta procent - nie było to łóżko, które dzielił z żoną. Mężczyzna wziął trzy głębsze oddechy i czując, że mu to pomaga, powoli usiadł, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Westchnął i przecierając twarz obiema rękoma, rozejrzał się dookoła, ale tylko oczami, bo każdy najmniejszy ruch głową go zabijał. Był pewien, że to nie był pokój gościnny w jego domu.

\- Kurwa - wychrypiał, by po chwili chrząknąć. Suchość w gardle to nic nowego po takim piciu. Starał się sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek, ale jedyne, co mu przychodziło na myśl to kłótnia z Perrie, a potem Harry. - Jaki, kurwa, Harry - spytał sam siebie, równocześnie próbując przebić swoje palce w głąb czaszki.

\- Harry to barman, z tego, co zrozumiałem z twojego wczorajszego bełkotu - odpowiedział Zaynowi głos Liama. Malik uniósł wzrok w kierunku drzwi i faktycznie, stał tam Payne ze szklanką wody w dłoni.

\- To dla mnie? - wychrypiał Zayn, wskazując podbródkiem wodę.

\- Tak, i te tabletki też są dla ciebie. Domyślam się, że nie tylko chce ci się pić, ale i głowa ci pęka - powiedział Liam, podchodząc do przyjaciela i wkładając mu wszystko do dłoni. Malik westchnął z wdzięcznością, po czym wziął dwie bladoróżowe tabletki na ból głowy, włożył je szybko do ust i popił wodą.

\- Dzięki.

\- Uwierz mi, nie ma za co - odpowiedział Liam, równocześnie wzruszając ramionami i siadając obok Zayna na łóżku. Między mężczyznami panowała cisza, podczas której Malik powolutku dochodził do siebie.

\- Nie chcę być niemiły, ale masz jakieś pół godziny na ogarnięcie się. Odwiozę cię do domu, bo potem muszę jechać do przyszłych teściów, sam rozumiesz - powiedział powoli Payne, delikatnie przekrzywiając głowę w kierunku przyjaciela.

Zayn kiwnął powoli głową, bo rozumiał. Nie był tu mile widziany, ale nie mógł się temu dziwić - w końcu to on nagle zadzwonił do niego, by ten przyjechał do baru go odebrać.

\- Jasne, dzięki Li - odpowiedział Zayn, starając się uśmiechnąć, ale jedyne, na co starczyło mu siły, to delikatne uniesienie kącika ust. Payne w roztargnieniu klepnął go po kolanie, by zaraz potem gwałtownie stanąć na równe nogi.

\- Możesz się przebrać w moje rzeczy, jeśli chcesz. Są w tej szafie, i naprawdę, zaraz musimy jechać…

\- Dzięki Li - powiedział po raz drugi Zayn, tym razem sam do siebie, bo Liam zdążył wyjść z pokoju, zostawiając Malika samego. - Niech mnie ktoś zabije - jęknął sam do siebie, upadając plecami na łóżko.

Młody mężczyzna nawet nie musiałby szukać chętnych do poderżnięcia mu gardła. Z łatwością znalazłby dwie, a może nawet i trzy osoby, a wystarczyłby do tego tylko jeden telefon, nic więcej. Jak bardzo musiał zjebać sprawę, by osoby, niegdyś tak bliskie, z miłą chęcią pozbawiłby go życia? Odpowiedź jest jedna i prawidłowa: bardzo.

Zayn, tak jak prosił go Liam, ogarnął się w pokoju gościnnym, pozwalając sobie założyć dresowe spodnie i bluzę Payne’a. Obie rzeczy wyglądały na nim, jakby pożyczył je od swojego ojca, który był od niego przynajmniej dwa rozmiary większy. Gdyby ktoś w tej właśnie chwili spytał Zayna, dlaczego ten ubrał się tak źle, zapewne by on odpowiedział „bo tak też się czuję”.

Takie były fakty.

Faktem było również to, że Malik siedział w samochodzie Liama, zaraz obok kierowcy. Opierał się o swój lewy łokieć, utrzymując głowę w górze, bo przypuszczał, że gdyby spróbował spojrzeć w dół, skończyłoby się to wszystko katastrofą. Mulat poprawił się na siedzeniu, starając się chociaż odrobinę poluzować ten przeklęty pas bezpieczeństwa, który wbijał mu się w żołądek wypełniony jedynie wodą, tabletkami i czarną kawą bez niczego.

\- Nie dotykaj tego pasa, to dla twojego bezpieczeństwa - powiedział cicho Liam, szybko zerkając na przyjaciela, by po chwili znów skupić się na drodze przed nim.

Zayn jęknął z irytacji na tę uwagę. Bezpieczeństwo, pfff, też mu coś. Czy jemu zależało na życiu? Niekoniecznie. Malik odwrócił głowę w kierunku kumpla i zauważył jak ten mocno ściska w dłoniach kierownicę, a także zaciśnięte usta, które sugerowały, że jest coś, co Liam chce z siebie wyrzucić.

\- Śmiało, zrób to - powiedział Zayn, wciąż patrząc na Liama. Ten zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. - Nic mi nie powiesz? - spytał kpiąco Malik.

\- Nie mam zamiaru - odpowiedział Liam, równocześnie ściskając mocniej kierownicę.

\- Śmiało, nie powstrzymuj się przed tym, ulżyj sobie - podjudzał dalej Zayn, wiedząc, że zachowywał się irracjonalnie. Kto, na Boga, prosi się o zniewagę własnej osoby od przyjaciela? Kto domaga się negatywnej opinii o samym sobie, od kogoś, kogo zna się od lat? Nikt normalny.

\- Nie potrzebuję tego – powiedział Liam, skręcając w prawo i uparcie patrząc przed siebie.

\- No, powiedz coś - nakłaniał Zayn, jęcząc do Liama, bo i tak zdawał sobie sprawę, że Payne prędzej czy później powie coś, co uratuje mu tyłek przed zbytnim pośmiewiskiem. - Jak nie chcesz mówić, to zrób coś. Cokolwiek.

Zayn zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili brzmiał jak desperata, ale nie ukrywajmy tego - był desperata, który potrzebował kogoś, kto go zmobilizuje do działania.

Liam westchnął, a Malik poczuł się na wygranej pozycji. - Powiem tylko tak: rób to, co uważasz za słuszne. Payne zerknął na przyjaciela, równocześnie wyciągając lewą dłoń, by zmienić bieg. To nie było to, co chciał usłyszeć Zayn.

\- Wcale mi tym nie pomogłeś. 

\- Kiedy ja wcale nie mam zamiaru ci pomagać - zaprzeczył z całą energią Liam. Po chwili wypuścił drżący oddech, a Zayn wyczuwał, że może tym razem usłyszy coś, co go uratuje. - Po prostu … - Liam odchrząknął, a Zayn czuł, że zaraz zniesie jajko ze zniecierpliwienia. - Po prostu to zrób, słyszysz? Im dłużej jesteś niepewny, tym więcej osób, które kochasz, zranisz.

I to było to, czego Zayn potrzebował. Niewielu słów, ale niezwykle potrzebnych. Malik spojrzał na swoje dłonie, które zaciskał na kolanach i poczuł, że zaczyna mu brakować krwi w dolnych partiach jego ciała. Liam ponownie na niego zerknął, po czym jedną ręką zaczął szukać czegoś w schowku po swojej lewej stronie. Mulat uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy zobaczył paczkę papierosów, dość sfatygowanych, oraz zapalniczkę. Tak, to jest to, czego mu było potrzeba. Wyciągnął dla siebie oraz kumpla po papierosie i otwierając delikatnie okno, zaciągnął się mocno nikotyną.

Oboje siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, podczas której palili i spoglądali w różne strony - Zayn przez okno po swojej lewej stronie, a Liam przez przednią szybę, wciąż prowadząc samochód.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho Zayn, gdy wyrzucał niedopałek przez okno.

\- Okej.

\- Naprawdę nie chciałem, by to wszystko tak gównianie się potoczyło.

\- Okej, ja rozumiem, teraz po prostu przestań być takim cholernym dupkiem i zacznij działać zgodnie ze swoim sumieniem - odrzekł spokojnie Payne, również wyrzucając niedopałek.

\- A może by tak bez wyzwisk, huh?

\- Nie możesz nawet mi zaprzeczyć, że się o nie prosiłeś, dupku - powiedział spokojnie Liam, podjeżdżając pod dom Zayna. Malik widząc swój dom, skulił się wewnętrznie, ale równocześnie spojrzał na przyjaciela, uśmiechając się trochę pewniej.

\- Jesteś taką ciotą, Payne.

\- Chyba ty - prychnął w odwecie Liam, za co dostał cichy śmiech od Zayna.

\- Nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć, ale to Ty wciąż masz odzywki jak z przedszkola - powiedział Zayn, po czym cicho dziękując, wysiadł z samochodu przyjaciela. Malik patrzył, jak Liam przez szybę, zza kierownicy, pokazuje oba kciuki do góry.

To dobry znak, zdecydowanie. Przynajmniej miał Liama po swojej stronie. Zayn obserwował jeszcze przez chwilę jak jego przyjaciel cofa się z podjazdu, po czym odjeżdża w kierunku swoich przyszłych teściów, gdzie przebywała aktualnie jego narzeczona.

Zayn odwrócił wzrok od niewidocznego już samochodu, po czym spojrzał na swój dom. To miał być jego azyl, a stał się miejscem męczarni psychicznej. Ale już niedługo.

Już niedługo.

  
  


  
  
**{bd} ~*~ {bd}**

 

  
  
  


Niall nie rozumiał. Naprawdę. On starał się zrozumieć, ogarnąć to, co robił jego  _przyjaciel_ , ale póki co, nic mu z tego nie wychodziło. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Zayn, który zrobił się dziwniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, zachowywał się jak człowiek naćpany uczuciami wyższymi,  _które zdecydowanie nie powinny się pojawić._

Niall naprawdę był zagubiony, bo jego serce już podświadomie wygrywało marsz Mendelsona, ale rozum… Tak, jego rozum mówił mu coś innego. Coś, co zdecydowanie mu się nie podobało. I co z tego, że brzmiał, jakby miał rozczepienie osobowości? Miał dylematy jak najprawdziwszy nastolatek, który zakochał się w nieodpowiedniej osobie.

(I dobra, może on sam nie jest w tej sytuacji bez winy, ale na litość boską, czy ktoś widział te kości policzkowe Zayna? Albo te jego rzęsy? Fakt, faktem, Niall powinien się zakochać. Ale to zrobił. Nie ma odwrotu. Game over, wszyscy chętni do poślubienia Zayna, mogą już wrócić sobie do domu.)

Horan westchnął sfrustrowany, gdy po raz wtóry nie wymyślił nic godnego uwagi, by podarować Zaynowi na święta. I tak, wiedział, że jego wiara wyznaje trochę inne zasady (Louis boleśnie go uświadomił w tej kwestii), ale to mu nie przeszkadzało w napisaniu tweeta:  _Mam już wszystkie prezenty świąteczne dla kumpli, za wyjątkiem @zaynmalik i wciąż nie wiem, co mu dać_. To nie było niczym szczególnym (biorąc pod uwagę, że wtedy głównym trendem było wypisywanieniestworzonych rzeczy o Louisie i Harry’m), ale i tak większą burzę wywołał tweet do niego. Od Zayna. To zniszczyło Twittera na dobrą godzinę, podczas której Niall wpatrywał się w swój telefon jak zaklęty.  _@niallofficial nic nie musisz mi dawać, mam ciebie i to mi wystarczy._

Niall był zagubiony, zrozpaczony i jedyne, co chciał robić przez resztę tego pamiętnego dnia, to iść spać i nie wychodzić z łóżka, dopóki nie znajdą się na dwutygodniowym urlopie. On chciał do domu, a tym czasem był gdzieś we Francji, Hiszpanii czy w Niemczech i miał trochę daleko.

Niall potrzebował przyjaciela.

I butelki piwa.

A także być może nikotyny.

Tak, zdecydowanie tego potrzebował.

Podczas gdy Horan był rozdarty, Zayn cieszył się z każdej najkrótszej chwili spędzonej w pobliżu Irlandczyka. I może przez przypadek lubił zaczepiać Nialla na scenie, a że akurat jego celem był zawsze tyłek chłopaka, to inna sprawa. Po prostu… Zayn czuł potworne przyciąganie akurat do tej części ciała chłopaka. A także do ust Horana, ale to byłoby dziwne, gdyby dotknął nagle ust Nialla, czyż nie? To po prostu platoniczna fascynacja. Nie ma w tym nic głębszego.

(Oczywiście pomijając tego tweeta – on zrobił to specjalnie, bo chciał zawstydzić Nialla, a jedyne, co mu się udało uzyskać, to zablokowany Twitter, zero odezwu od Nialla (chłopak nawet odmówił wpuszczenia go do swojego pokoju, gdy Zayn znów nie mógł zasnąć) oraz nagabywanie przez Liama. Borze zielony, on chciał tylko podroczyć się z Niallem, z czego tutaj robić tak wielką aferę?!)

Zayn wiedział, że to było złe, oczywiście, że tak. Nie raz słyszał to od swojego ojca czy też wujka, ale niespecjalnie się tym przejmował. Był czysty, więc tak naprawdę nikt nie miał się czy martwić.

Był 10 stycznia, początek 2012 roku i Zayn po raz pierwszy od paru lat cieszył się tak strasznie na to, że spędzi swoje urodziny (które były już za dwa dni!) w gronie przyjaciół. Jednak zanim będzie mógł pić i bawić się do upadłego, musiał przeżyć kolejny koncert. Owszem, granie w kółko tych samych piosenek, które nie miały większego sensu i były dość płytkie, nudziło go, ale za to miał Nialla. A mając tego uroczego chłopaka obok siebie, czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. I co z tego, że Malik wciąż zaczepiał Horana? Kto mu niby zabroni? Fani? Oni będą zadowoleni i będą chcieli jeszcze więcej akcji na linii Zayn - Niall! Przyjaciele z zespołu? Oni mają własne odpały i różne dziwne rzeczy do roboty. Tak więc – był wolny, mógł robić to, co chciał.

Zayn jednak widział, jak Niall stawał się coraz to bardziej zdenerwowany po tym, jak Malik  _całkiem przypadkiem_ dotknął jego ręki, tyłka, czy chwycił w talii,  _bo akurat teraz musiał mu coś pilnie szepnąć na ucho_.

Zayn widział to, ale mimo tego nie przestawał i wciąż od nowa zaczepiał Nialla, aż w końcu Irlandzki chłopiec nie wytrzymał.

Całe One Direction ukłoniło się na scenie i ruszyło za kulisy – właśnie dobiegł końca kolejny koncert w ich karierze i mieli przed sobą wizję trzech dni wolnego. Zayn uśmiechał się do siebie, bo naprawdę był to dobry koncert – fani współpracowali z nimi, skakali i krzyczeli dziwne rzeczy. (Zayn był święcie przekonany, że parę razy słyszał  _larry is real, ziall top, ziam is cool,_ a także  _penis._ )

Malik idąc przed siebie, w kierunku garderoby, nie spodziewał się pociągnięcia za łokieć w tył,  **tym bardziej** ,że zrobił to Niall.

\- Co jest? – spytał zdezorientowany Zayn, ale Niall jedynie prychnął sfrustrowany w kierunku podłogi. – O co chodzi?

\- Czemu ty jesteś taki głupi? – zapytał Niall, blokując ruchy Zayna, przypierając go do ściany i krępując jego nadgarstki swoimi dłońmi. – W co ty, kurwa, pogrywasz? – warknął Niall, patrząc groźnie w oczy Zayna. (Ni wcale nie myślał w tym momencie o mlecznej czekoladzie, w której z chęcią by się utopił.)

\- W nic?

\- Ty się mnie pytasz, czy po prostu stwierdzasz fakt? – Niall zmarszczył brwi, bo ta sytuacja już dawno temu przestała go śmieszyć. To wszystko było zbyt skomplikowane. On miał za dużo w głowie, za dużo sobie wyobrażał, a na pewno nie chciał zostać odrzucony, bo tego by nie przeżył. To byłoby upokorzenie do końca jego życia (albo do końca ich zespołu, nie wnikał w to głębiej). Po prostu nie.

\- Nie wiem – powiedział cicho Zayn.

\- Jak to,  _kurwa,_  nie wiesz?!

\- Normalnie, kurwa, po prostu… lubię cię Niall. Ja naprawdę cię lubię. I masz interesujący tył. I przód, ale głównie interesuje mnie twój tył  i chyba ty mnie interesujesz, ale sam nie wiem, bo tutaj chodzi o to, że ja po prostu…  _nie wiem_  – odpowiedział Zayn, starając się nie poplątać w tym, co mówił, ale gdy spojrzał na twarz Horan, wiedział, że nie do końca mu to wyszło.

\- Nie łapię – wymruczał Niall, by po chwili puścić szybko nadgarstki Zayna i odsunąć się od niego szybciej, niż jesteś w stanie mrugnąć.

\- Ja właśnie też nie – odpowiedział Zayn, patrząc prosto na Nialla, który patrzył wszędzie, ale nie na niego. I dobra, to było dziwne, ten cały wybuch i to wszystko, ale cóż. – Niall? – odezwał się Malik, gdy od dłuższego czasu była między nimi cisza, ta z gatunku niezręcznych.

\- No?

\- Mogę… mogę coś zrobić?

\- Jeżeli to ma naruszyć moją przestrzeń osobistą i spowodować jeszcze większy burdel w mojej głowie, to odpowiedź brzmi…

Niall zaczął mówić zmęczonym tonem, ale nie dokończył, bo poczuł usta Zayna na swoich i, kurwa mać, to było cudowne. Przez chwilę stał sparaliżowany, nie mogąc oddać pocałunku, ale po chwili ocknął się. Właśnie był całowany przez Zayna Malika, człowieka, do którego potajemnie wzdychał i, kurwa, to było piękne. Horan przyciągnął do siebie bliżej Malika i trzymał go mocno w talii, na co Zayn wzmocnił swój uścisk dłoni na policzkach i karku Nialla, powoli zatracając się w tym nowym jak dla niego doświadczeniu. To znaczy – całował się, to oczywiste, ale nigdy wcześniej z chłopakiem, w dodatku z jego przyjacielem.

Gdy oboje oderwali się od siebie, Zayn schował swoją głowę w zgięciu szyi Nialla i czuł, że to miejsce, które należy do niego.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Malik i chociaż Niall nie do końca rozumiał, za co (za pocałunek, czy za jebnię w głowie), to kiwnął głową, przyjmując przeprosiny.

\- Też przepraszam.

\- Jesteśmy wciąż przyjaciółmi, prawda? To nie zepsuje naszych relacji i to… to był tylko jednorazowy wyskok, co nie? Każdy czasem musi ulec emocjom i zachciankom, zgadzasz się ze mną? – spytał Zayn, wyplątując się z objęć Nialla, po czym skierował się w kierunku garderoby, w której powinien być już od dłuższej chwili.

Horan zastygnął w miejscu, bo _co on właśnie powiedział_? Ni wziął głębszy oddech i drżącym głosem powiedział: – Tak, oczywiście, zgadzam się.

Zayn uśmiechnął się jak słoneczko prosto z Teletubisiów i pobiegł truchtem się przebrać. Niall wiedział, że właśnie przegrał, i że bardziej niż zwykle potrzebował butelki piwa. Albo od razu wódki. Tak, zdecydowanie potrzebował wódki, nawet, jeśli miałby umierać później na niemiłosierny ból głowy. Będzie przejmował się tym później, teraz należy zalać kiełkujące w nim uczucia, zanim totalnie utrudnią mu życie.

  
  


  
**{bd} ~*~ {bd}**

   
  


 

Zayn wchodząc do domu, nie spodziewał się jakiegoś ogromnego przywitania. Bądźmy szczerzy – z żoną mu się nie układało, a w dodatku znikał na całe dnie i noce, toteż swojej małej córeczki nie widział praktycznie na oczy. Owszem, nie spodziewał się niczego specjalnego, ale na pewno też nie przypuszczał, że wchodząc do domu, gdzie mieszka chociaż jedno dziecko, będzie taka cisza.

Zayn wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie wszystkie makabryczne historie o tym, jak to rodzina zaczadziła się w nocy, albo jak to zatruli się gazem, bo kuchenka była niedomknięta. Pobiegł szybko do kuchni, zapominając o tym, że wygląda, jakby był skacowany (bo był) i zauważył Perrie siedzącą na stołku i trzymającą w swoich drobnych dłoniach kubek z, prawdopodobnie, herbatą.

Malik zignorował poczucie winy i podszedł do niej, chwytając jej twarz w swoje ręce, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie, całując ją w czoło. Kobieta nic nie mówiła, chociaż widać było w jej oczach nieme pytanie.

\- U Liama – odpowiedział po prostu Zayn, a Perrie kiwnęła uspokajająco głową. – Gdzie Amelka?

\- U mamy.

\- Mojej czy twojej?

\- Mojej.

\- To dobrze, to dobrze – wymamrotał Zayn, po czym pocałował ponownie Perrie, ale tym razem w usta (i to było takie inne niż wtedy, gdy całował Nialla.), i wycofał się z kuchni, chcąc udać się do łazienki i przebrać się w coś swojego.

Perrie obserwowała, jak Zayn wycofuje się z kuchni i jedyne, co miała ochotę zrobić, to rzucić w niego kubkiem, ale tego nie zrobiła. I to wcale nie dlatego, że miała w nim herbatę, czy też dlatego, że to jej ulubiony kubek. Nie. Zayn ją pocałował sam z siebie i wydawał się dziwnie pogodny, a na pewno był bardziej pogodny niż w ostatnich dniach.

\- Zayn? – krzyknęła Perrie w kierunku schodów, na które zdążył wejść jej mąż. Młody mężczyzna wychylił się zza barierki i spojrzał pytająco na żonę.

Pani Malik zagryzła wargę, bo nie wiedziała, czy woli teraz z nim porozmawiać, czy najpierw uśpić jego czujność, a potem zaatakować, nakrzyczeć i zmieszać z błotem.

\- Tak, kochanie? – spytał głośno Zayn, gdy nadal nie otrzymał odpowiedzi od Perrie.

\- Kocham cię, pospieszysz się, prawda? – powiedziała lekko drżącym głosem Pezz, zerkając na męża. Bóg jej świadkiem, nie przypuszczała, że kiedykolwiek rozmowa z nim będzie taka trudna. Że będzie się obawiać reakcji ukochanego, naprawdę.

\- Wiem i postaram się.

\- Dobrze.

\- Dobrze – powiedział cicho Zayn i uśmiechnął się delikatnie do żony. Może to i lepiej, że nie ma w pobliżu jego małego robaczka. Teraz przynajmniej będzie mógł spokojnie porozmawiać z żoną.

Zayn skierował się do łazienki, gdzie powoli w głowie zaczął układać, co i jak powie Perrie i wytłumaczy jej wszystko na spokojnie. A na koniec ją przytuli, bo wie, że ona zacznie płakać, i powie, że to nie jej wina, to on jest tym egzemplarzem wybrakowanym. Zrobi to. Lecz zanim to uczyni, potrzebuje, drugiego tego dnia, prysznica i swoich ubrań, by poczuć się chociaż odrobinę pewniej i śmielej we własnej skórze.

 


	6. rozdział piąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolejność: teraźniejszość, teraźniejszość, przeszłość, teraźniejszość, i zgadujcie.

 

Czy ona kochała? Kochała, i to zdecydowanie zbyt mocno. Wpierw była fizyczna fascynacja - podobał jej się jako chłopak - był (nadal jest) naprawdę przystojny. Gdyby wtedy wiedziała, zanim podpisała ten papierek, że zaangażuje się w to aż tak mocno nigdy nie pozwoliłaby sobą tak manipulować. Była posłuszną dziewczyną, naprawdę robiła wszystko, co jej kazano, udawała, że jest wielce zakochana, że nikt inny się nie liczy. Jej fascynacja nim względem jego wyglądu tylko to ułatwiała.

Potem, gdy już fascynacja fizyczna zaczynała przemijać, uświadomiło sobie, że go pokochała. Pokochała go, kurwa, ona go nadal kocha. I co? Dlatego ma teraz cierpieć, bo mu się odwidziało? Mu, nie jej, bo ona wciąż coś czuje - nie jest pewna czy to zwykłe przyzwyczajenie, czy uczucie, ale wie jedno - jeśli to będzie koniec, to jej życie upadnie, a na pewno jakaś część. 

Perrie oczywiście wypierała z głowy fakt, że on jej tak naprawdę nigdy nie kochał - to byłoby zbyt bolesne. 

Czy wiedziała, że on przez cały ten czas, zanim oboje stanęli przed kapłanem, miał kogoś na boku? Oczywiście, że tak - po to była cała ta szopka z tym, że Perrie Edwards z girlsbandu oraz chłopak z najpopularniejszego boysbandu się odnaleźli wzajemnie i pokochali. Ona wiedziała, że Zayn ma kogoś, z kim jest naprawdę szczęśliwy. Wiedziała. A mimo tego, cały czas miała nadzieję, że Malik będzie tylko jej, że tylko ją będzie kochał, całował z pasją i przytulał, gdy tego będzie potrzebowała. 

Bóg jej świadkiem, że niejednokrotnie chciała zniszczyć cały ten kontrakt - jednakże wtedy przyjaciele uświadamiali jej, jakie koszty wszyscy poniosą. Jej zespół, który i tak nie przodował w listach przeboju, ulegnie całkowitemu zniszczeniu. Nie chciała tego - to byłoby najgorsza rzecz, jaką mogłaby sprowadzić na bogu winne dziewczyny. 

Perrie nie chciała wiele od życia - chciała jedynie kochającego męża, spokojnego życia w domku, dzieci, i może białego płotu oraz psa na uzupełnieniu tego obrazu. I wszystko by się zgadzało - miała dom, dziecko, zwierzęta, biały płot, ale nie miała jednego. Jej mąż jej nie kochał, a ona miała tego już dość.

Pani Malik zdecydowała, że dziś zrobi pierwszy krok. Dziś, właśnie w ten wrześniowy poranek zrobi wszystko by naprawić swój mały świat, i jeżeli będą ofiary – to nie istotne. Najważniejsze, żeby ona i jej ukochana córeczka były szczęśliwe. Zayn już powoli przestawał się liczyć.

  
  
  
  


**~*~ {bd} ~*~**

  
  
  
 

Niall Horan nie był tym, za kogo go uważano już od lat. Nie uśmiechał się już tak często jak kiedyś, – co więcej – nie miał specjalnego powodu by to robić, bez specjalnego uszczerbku. Nauczył się „firmowego” uśmiechu i częstował nim wszystkich dookoła. Każdy mu wierzył, bo przecież niby, dlaczego miałby się smucić? Był pieprzonym milionerem, do końca życia nie musi nic robić, tak samo jak jego dzieci i wnuki, i… Ups, państwo wybaczą, ale nie będzie żadnych wnuków, a tym bardziej dzieci, nie będzie.

Horan leżał na hamaku w swoim ogrodzie, wolno huśtając się na nodze. Młody mężczyzna czasami zastanawiał się: od czego to wszystko to się zaczęło? Wtedy przypomina sobie koncert, jeszcze na ich pierwszej trasie, i ten  _niesamowity pocałunek…_ Wtedy chyba dostał w głowie jeszcze większego bałaganu niż miał do tej pory. Potem myśli o rozmowie z Harry’m, która, cóż, potoczyła się inaczej niż przypuszczał…

   
  
  
  


**~*~ {bd} ~*~**

  
  
  
  


Niall nie czuł się komfortowo. Po prawdzie miał ogromne wyrzuty sumienie za każdym razem, gdy tylko  _spojrzał_ w stronę Zayna… Nie mówiąc o tym co jego mózg podsuwał mu w wizjach. To jak on i Zayn całowali się na łóżku zajmowanym przez Malika. To jak jeden drugiemu dobrze zrobił ręką. Czy też to jak wzajemnie się pieścili i przesuwali granice swojej przyjaźni. Bo oni nie byli nikim więcej niż przyjaciółmi.

_Przyjaciele z korzyściami_ , myśli Niall, po czym zrezygnowany robi sobie mentalnego liścia. On nie chciał, żeby to właśnie tak się kończyło, dlatego też potrzebował rozmowy. I nie z kimś, kto od razu zacznie go oceniać, czy też pobiegnie do Zayna i mu wszystko wygada. Nie. Niall potrzebował przyjaciela, który go wysłucha, wesprze i może trochę dokopie czarnym humorem. Tak, więc nic dziwnego, że siedział w małym hotelowym pokoiku należącym wyłącznie do Harry’ego. Dziwnym trafem, Styles zawsze miał sam pokój, a on zawsze był z Zaynem. I Niall wie, że to był błąd, – kto normalny ma pokój z przyjacielem, z którym ma układ z korzyści, a w dodatku się w nim… zadurza? Nikt normalny, to jedno jest pewne.

Cisza.

To jedno słowo towarzyszyło Niallowi rzadko, ale w tym momencie, gdzie siedzi obok przyjaciela i chce wyjść z ukrycia, jest wręcz potrzebna.

Przerażająca cisza, która przerywana jest przez ciche oddechy Nialla i Harry’ego. Oboje siedzą na podłodze opierając się o łóżko, mając wyciągnięte nogi przed siebie. Harry dodatkowo obraca w dłoniach butelkę z wodą mineralną, bo pogoda za oknem wręcz tego wymaga. Jest  _upalnie._ Zbyt upalnie, jak na gust Harry’ego, jak i każdego innego członka załogi One Direction.

\- Jestem gejem – szepcze w końcu Niall siedząc oraz patrząc wprost przed siebie, za okno, gdzie rozprzestrzeniał się naprawdę ładny widok. Irlandczyk chciałby móc spojrzeć na przyjaciela, i powiedzieć mu w to w oczy, ale nie może.

Boi się, naprawdę boi, i po prostu chce sobie oszczędzić – nie daj boże! – pogardliwego spojrzenia od młodszego chłopaka 

\- Dobrze – odpowiada po chwili ciszy Styles, po czym odkręca butelkę z wodą, i bierze z niej łyka.

Niall patrzy na Harry’ego w osłupieniu. Oczekiwał wszystkiego: wyzwania, wyśmiania, może wymownego milczenia, ale na pewno słowo  _dobrze_ nie było tym, czego oczekiwał.

\- Dobrze? Dobrze?! Nic nie jest dobrze, Harry, n i c – Jęknął ostatecznie Niall podkurczając nogi i ciągnąc się za włosy. Styles powstrzymał zirytowane westchnięcie, po czym wstał i usiadł przed Niallem, tak, że jego stopy był po obu stronach starszego chłopaka. Harry chwycił za ręce Nialla, po czym delikatnie odciągnął je od włosów Horana.

\- Jesteś gejem, okej, co jest w tym złego? – Spytał Styles marszcząc brwi, bo naprawdę nie rozumiał. Każdy kochał tego, kogo tylko chciał, czy to takie złe?

\- Hmm, no nie wiem co mogło spowodować że jestem tak sceptycznie nastawiony do tego wszystkiego. Przypuszczam, że fakt iż jestem w boysbandzie jest już wystarczającym argumentem. Po za tym, jeżeli byś nie zauważył, to jesteśmy w Australii gdzie, jak śmiem przypuszczać, ponad 50% ludzi nienawidzi takich ludzi jak ja. Czy muszę wspominać o tym, że nasz ukochany zarząd nałoży na mnie jakieś „zakazy i nakazy”, a do tego, jakbym nie miał dostatecznie mało problemów, jestem zadurzony w kumplu z zespołu, i uprzedzając pytanie: to nie jesteś Ty. – Ironizował cicho Niall, delikatnie gestykulując dłońmi. Gdy skończył mówić, przetarł sobie kąciki oczu i uśmiechając się krzywo dodał – dziękuję, mówił Niall Horan, jedyny gej w One Direction, upsss, nie wydaje mi się, żeby wszyscy szli w tym samym kierunku - sarknął na koniec Horan, a Styles cichutko zaśmiał się.

To było naprawdę udany żart z nazwy ich zespołu. Niall spojrzał skrzywdzonym wzrokiem na Harry’ego, ale sam nie mógł opanować uśmiechu. To zdecydowanie mu się udało. Gdy obaj przestali śmiać się z żartu Horana, Niall ponownie spojrzał przed siebie, a Harry zaczął przyglądać się przyjacielowi. To jak Styles szybko analizował w głowie ostatnie sytuacje i zachowania Nialla względem innych członków ich zespołu było naprawdę godne podziwu.

W pewnym momencie wszystkie puzzle tej układanki złożyły się w całkiem zgrabną całość. Harry właśnie domyślił się, w kim kocha się Horan.

\- To Zayn, prawda? – w zasadzie Harry bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, ale i tak Niall od razu zareagował jak spłoszona sarna na rykowisku.

\- C-co? Nie! Skąd ty… zgłupiałeś – mamrocze szybko Niall, dotykając nerwowo włosów. Czy on był aż tak oczywisty, że Styles, i nie daj Boże nie tylko on, wszystko widzi jak na dłoni?

\- Horan, dla Twojej informacji to jesteś marnym aktorem – mówi cicho Harry pijąc ponownie wodę z butelki. – A co do tego, to wiem, tak po prostu.

\- Super - jęknął zrezygnowany Niall - ktoś jeszcze wie?- Spytał niepewnie Irlandczyk.

\- Niby skąd? 

\- A ty skąd wiesz? – Spytał szczerze zainteresowany Niall. Harry westchnął, bo tak całkiem serio? Dlaczego nikt nie wierzy w jego zdolności dedukcyjne?! On nie jest głąbem!

\- Jesteś marnym aktorem, jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, a po za tym widzę jak na niego patrzysz. Jak zachowujesz się jak nastolatka, no i jak rumienisz się będąc przy nim – powiedział złośliwe Harry potrącając Nialla ramieniem. Horan, jak przewidział Styles, zarumienił się, ale teraz to zdecydowanie przez zażenowanie, a nie, bo Zayn pojawił się gdzieś w pobliżu.

\- To od gorąca! – Zaprzeczył gwałtowanie Niall.

\- Tak, oczywiście, od gorąca, bo Zayn jest gorący, co nie?

Mówi złośliwie Harry, a Niall ma ochotę wstać, tupnąć jak obrażona księżniczka oraz uciec niczym pająk przed kapciem. Między chłopakami, panuje cisza, podczas której Niall niespodziewanie zabiera z dłoni Stylesa butelkę z wodą i sam się nią raczy.

\- To i tak nie zmienia tego, że on nie może się dowiedzieć. – Mówi pewnie Niall, na co Harry przewraca oczami.

\- A to, dlaczego nie?

\- Bo jest muzułmaninem? – Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Irlandczyk.

\- I co związku z tym? – Harry, naprawdę nie rozumie. Co ma kwestia wiary do miłości drugiego człowieka? Przecież w wielu religiach związki z ta samą płcią są nieakceptowane, a wręcz potępiane przez kościół i wiernych. Jednak w dzisiejszych czasach, kto by się tym przejmował? Na pewno nie Harry, więc i Niall nie powinien zwracać na to uwagi.

\- Czy ty wiesz, co ta religia sugeruje swoim wiernym? Wiesz, co Muzułmanin powinien robić z ludźmi „sprzeciwiającymi się naturze”?- Zapytał Niall, będąc naprawdę zrozpaczony ignorancją Harry’ego. Dlaczego nikt nie rozumiał jego obaw związanych, z Zaynem i jego wiarą? Dlaczego wszyscy byli takimi ignorantami w tej kwestii?!

\- Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że chcę wiedzieć i jakoś zmieni to mój stosunek do tej sprawy? – Zapytał Harry, patrząc poważnie na przyjaciela. Chłopak z brytyjskim akcentem naprawdę nie rozumiał, po co Niall tak utrudnia sobie sprawę. Jeśli coś się do kogoś czuje to mówi się od razu, a wtedy człowiek unika wielu późniejszych rozczarowań.

\- Nijak nie zmieni to Twojego rozumowania, więc… Nie, nie chcesz tego słuchać – zrezygnowany ton rozbrzmiał, gdy Niall odpowiedział Harry’emu.

\- No to doskonale – odezwał się radosnym głosem Harry i Niall mógłby przysiąść, ze lada chwila ten zaklaszcze jak w jakimś tandetnym sitcomie dla nastolatek. – Teraz mój paziu, idź powiedz Malikowi, że go  _lubisz-lubisz_. 

\- Pozwól, że zignoruję to, że zamiast powiedzieć, że go – Niall przez chwilę zawahał się. Czy on teraz ma zamiar powiedzieć to, co w nim siedzi tak na głos? Tak, zdecydowanie, ale to chyba nie czas i nie ta osoba. Horan chrząknął i zaczął jeszcze raz, – Że go darzę jakimś uczuciem, to Ty mówisz jak dziecko z przedszkola. – Harry w odwecie pokazał mu środkowy palec. Nikt nie ośmieli się nazwać Harry’ego Stylesa dzieckiem z przedszkola! - Po za tym – ciągnął niewzruszony zachowaniem Harry’ego, Niall - gdy już powiem to wszystko Zaynowi śmiało mogę zacząć załatwiać sobie przyjemna mogiłkę w cieniu jakiejś ładnej brzózki, czy coś. 

Harry miał dość. Naprawdę. To jak Niall ironizował dzisiejszego dnia zasługiwało na pomstę do nieba. To nie był Horan, do którego się przyzwyczaił – ten blond włosy dzieciak powinien uśmiechać się, mówić o rzeczach radosnych, a nie sarkać i ironizować za każdym razem gdy tylko otworzy usta. Styles potarł nasadę nosa, nie chcąc, całkiem przez przypadek i zupełnie po przyjacielsku, uderzyć Nialla w twarz.

\- Co ci szkodzi? Podaj mi, chociaż jeden powód! – Powiedział Harry takim tonem tak jakby Niall nie miał żadnych logicznych argumentów w dłoniach.

\- Jego religia, nasz zarząd i jakieś parę milionów naszych fanek? Mogą być trzy powody? – Spytał roztargniony Niall pocierając ze złością swoje skronie.

\- Debil – odpowiada po prostu Harry. Może jak wyzwie Nialla to wszystko jakoś podziała i zmobilizuje chłopaka do działania.

\- Właśnie liczyłem na takie wsparcie od ciebie, dzięki – powiedział sarkastycznie Niall. Harry naprawdę nie jest ani trochę pomocny.

\- Imbecyl.

Styles, gdyby tylko mógł zacząłby przerzucać kolejne strony w jakimś beznadziejnym magazynie.

\- To już wiem – mruknął pod nosem Niall.

\- Kretyn.

\- Nie pomagasz – Niall przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy to o nim czy o Zaynie, czy może Harry sam siebie lubi tak pieszczotliwie nazywać. Jednak, koniec końców, Horan wiedział, że to o nim, i zdecydowanie nie podobało mu się to jak Harry go traktował. On tutaj przyszedł po dobre słowo (i może jakąś podpowiedź co robić, ale tak by nie zarobić w twarz), a nie po wyzwiska.

\- Osioł.

Wow, naprawdę Harry był niezły w wymyślaniu w coraz to nowszych wyzwisk, ale Niall zdecydowanie miał już dość. W ramach protestu położył się na brzuchy na podłodze przy Stylesa łóżku. Niall oparł się czołem o wierzch swoich dłoni i wymamrotał w kierunku podłogi proste: – Styles, stul dziób.

Harry wstrzymał się ze zgrzytaniem zębów na później. On naprawdę stara się pomóc, ale Horan ewidentnie tego nie potrzebuje. Ignorując swoje poirytowanie przytulił się do boku Horana, który potrzebował teraz tego. Harry zaczął głaskać plecy Nialla, które naprawdę były spięte, ale wcale się temu nie dziwił.

\- Niall, na litość boską, zrób coś z całą tą sytuacją, albo ta sytuacja i to wszystko tak się skumuluje w Tobie i doprowadzi do emocjonalnej ruiny. – szeptał Harry głaszcząc plecy Nialla. Naprawdę się martwił, i chciał dobrze i miał nadzieje, ze Zayn tego nie spieprzy, bo jak to zrobi, to utnie mu penisa zaraz przy kręgosłupie.

Niall nic nie mówił przez chwilę, a gdy w końcu przeanalizował słowa przyjaciela powiedział ciche: – Jakby już tego nie robiło

\- No właśnie! – Odparował Harry takim tonem jakby, co najmniej wynalazł chromosom, który spowoduje, że ludziom, odrosną brakujące kończyny. Po chwili chłopak chrząknął, i dodał – pamiętaj, że cokolwiek by się nie działo masz mnie, dzieciaku.

Niall przekręcił głowę tak, że teraz mógł patrzeć w zielone tęczówki. Hazz miał ładne oczy, ale zdecydowanie to nie był ulubiony kolor oczu Nialla. Irlandczyk wzdycha zrezygnowany.

\- Warto napomknąć, że to ja jestem tym starszym?

\- Tym razem już stul dziób, Horan. – odparł Harry przerywając głaskanie Nialla, Ale przewrócił się na plecy tak, by móc spokojnie patrzeć w sufit.

\- Aye aye my capitan – powiedział Niall, po czym chichotając cicho zasalutował przyjacielowi. Po chwili po pokoju rozległ się ich wspólny śmiech, który zdecydowanie był obu im potrzebny.

Może… To wszystko nie było takie złe jakby się wydawało Niallowi na samym początku?

Może jest jeszcze nadzieje, ze Zayn go również pokocha, i z nim będzie do końca świata?

Może wreszcie wyjdą po za tych przyjaciół z korzyściami?

I może, ale tak czysto teoretycznie, Zayn zacznie go traktować jak chłopaka, a nie jak materac, którym do tej pory, niestety był?

   
  
  
  


**~*~ {bd} ~*~**

  
  
  
  


Zayn nie zaobserwował tego momentu, kiedy on i jego żona wylądowali w łóżku uprawiając seks. Naprawdę! Jeszcze przed chwilą, dosłownie pięć minut wcześniej, krzyczeli na siebie wzajemnie, wykrzykując obelgi, argumenty i inne rzeczy związane z ich „przyszłym pożyciem małżeńskim”.

_\- Co się z tobą, kurwa, dzieje?! Znikasz na całe noce, masz w dupie wszystko, i wiesz co, nie chodzi tutaj o mnie!_

_\- A co ci do tego, gdzie chodzę?! To może życie, i chuj ci do tego! Jak nie o ciebie to o co?!_

_\- O naszą córkę, idioto, niedorobiony, pomyślałeś o niej, chociaż przez chwilę?_

Zayn westchnął rozdrażniony, poruszył biodrami w przód i w tył, po czym ucałował zgłębienie szyi żony, przez co ona cicho jęknęła. Owszem, miał ochotę ją ugryźć, szczególnie za bezpodstawne oskarżenia, ale… nie mógł. Nie teraz, kiedy była pod nim, i wyglądała tak bardzo na kruchą i delikatną.

_\- Czy tak trudno jest ci się przyzwyczaić, ze masz żonę, a nie męża?!_

_\- Nawet gdyby, to co, zabronisz mi?! Dobrze wiedziałaś, w co się pakujesz!_

_\- Równie dobrze, Ty wiedziałeś, mogłeś powiedzieć „nie”!_

_\- A czemu Ty tego, kurwa, nie zrobiłaś? Co, korona królewnie by spadła?_

_\- Nie powiedziałam, bo…_

_\- Bo, kurwa, co?!_

_\- BO CIĘ KOCHAŁAM, IDIOTO._

To, co teraz robili było zbyt popieprzone by ktokolwiek mógłby z tym dyskutować. To było to, czego oboje potrzebowali. Seksu, który pozwoli wyładować złe emocje po całej tej kłótni. Ta ich kłótnia… Tak, zdecydowanie nie była bezpodstawna, oboje mieli swoje za uszami, i oboje także musieli to wykrzyczeć.

_\- To nie możliwe, dobrze wiedziałaś, że to czysto biznesowy układ, nie moja wina, że tak to wszystko się skończyło._

_\- Czy Ty wiesz, jak trudno jest powiedzieć, że cholernie mi cię brakuje, że brakuje mi wszystkiego, co z Tobą związane, i… kurwa, Zayn ja naprawdę cię nienawidzę._

_\- Wiem, Pezz, wiem, jestem chujem._

_\- Jesteś chujem._

_\- Kocham cię._

_\- Nie kłam. Nie zniosę już tego więcej. Nie zniosę._

Perrie uniosła wyżej biodra, odpychając się rękoma od materaca ich małżeńskiego łóżka, przewróciła Zayna na plecy, tak, że teraz ona górowała nad nim. Lubiła tę pozycję, lubiła panować nad sytuacją, i zdecydowanie mogłaby robić to do końca swojego życia.

Westchnięcie przyjemności opuściło usta Perrie, po czym Zayn położył swoje ciepłe dłonie na jej biodrach unosząc ją trochę, i opuszczając. Zayn spojrzał na usta swojej żony, i przygryzł swoje wargi, gdy poczuł, że jest blisko. Zdecydowanie, potrzebował seksu, a kto jak nie żona, najlepiej go zaspokoi?

(Zayn nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli, która na pewno zniszczyłaby to, co teraz osiągnął. Względny spokój spowodowany wrzaskami, potem szybkim seksem z żoną, łatwo może zostać zniszczony przez jedną myśl. Myśl o innej osobie, która również dałaby radę zaspokoić go, nawet lepiej niż teraz robi to Perrie.)

Perrie pochyliła się i wciąż czując na swoich biodrach ręce Zayna, chwyta jego szczeknę w swoje dłonie tak by po chwili móc pocałować go w usta. Delikatne westchnięcia opuszczają ich usta, a gdy Zayn mocniej zaciska dłonie na jej biodrach, to ona już wie, że doszedł. Czuje, jak gorące nasienie wypełnia ją, a ona wciąż porusza swoimi biodrami chcąc również uzyskać spełnienie. Długo nie musiała na to pracować – wszystkie złe emocjo zdążyły z niej uciec, i spełnienie samo przyszło. Obezwładniające uczucie spełnienia spowodowało chwilowy bezdech.

_\- Masz się stąd wyprowadzić rozumiesz? Masz jak najszybciej zniknąć z mojego życia!_

_\- Dobrze._

_\- Dobrze? Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia po paru latach małżeństwa?!_

_\- A niby, co mam ci mówić? Że jest mi przykro? Że żałuję? Chyba żartujesz!_

_\- Jesteś beznadziejny!_

_\- Urażona duma królewny się odezwała? Nikt nie kazał ci się ze mną wiązać!_

_\- Och, zamknij się już._

\- Och… -szepnęła Perrie i przytuliła się do spoconego ciała męża, wciąż będąc na nim. Po chwili się sturlała, i chciała chwycić jego dłoń, ale nie mogła, gdyż Zayn od razu usiadł na łóżku. Mężczyzna nie patrząc na nią znalazł swoje bokserki i koszulkę, którą od razu założyła siebie.

Perrie pomyślała, że może on chce po prostu spać obok niej uprana, jednak to było błędne myślenie. Zayn wstał i od razu udał się w kierunku wyjścia z sypialni, bo po chwili zaszyć się w pokoju gościnnym.

\- Zayn? – Cichutkie nawoływanie pani Malik rozległo się niczym huk grzmotu po łące. Mężczyzna nie pojawił się nagle magicznie w drzwiach i nie przytulił żony, tak jak kiedyś robił to, nawet czysto mechanicznie. Perrie przygryzła wargi, by nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Łzy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach, ale nawet nie miała siły ich ścierać.

Jej związek właśnie został zakończony z hukiem. Całkiem niezły wynik jak na tak młodą osobę.

  
  
  
 

**~*~ {bd} ~*~**

   
  
  
  


\- Zayn?

\- Tak?

\- Ja… kocham cię – cichy szept opuszcza blade usta niebieskookiej osoby.

\- To dobrze się składa, bo i ja czuję coś więcej do ciebie – odpowiada szeptem Malik, by po chwili chwycić w objęcia osobę, która ma najcudowniejsze niebieskie oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. 

 


	7. rozdział szósty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolejność: teraźniejszość, przeszłość, teraźniejszość

 

  
Zayn był nieszczęśliwy, to zrozumiałe, ale to nie mogło równać się z tym, co czuła Perrie, której całe doczesne życie rozsypało się jak domek z kart. Ona przeczuwała, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie, i szczerze wolałaby aby nigdy do tego nie doszło, ale no cóż… stało się. Zayn właśnie się wyprowadzał. Perrie nienawidziła swojego męża jeszcze mocniej, bo jej,  _ich córka_  musiała patrzeć na konsekwencje ich poczynań. Mała Amelka została z samego rana przywieziona przez brata Perrie, więc nie mogła nie widzieć tego wszystkiego. To co działo się w tej chwili swobodnie można było porównać do szopki: ona siedziała na sofie w ich salonie i czesała włoski ich córeczki i udawała, że wszystko jest w porządku, a on pakował się do toreb, by jak najszybciej wyjść.

  
Gdy tylko młoda kobieta kończy czesać Amelkę, całuje czubek głowy swojej córeczki, a ta wstaje na swoich małych nóżkach, tylko po to by pobiec schodami do taty. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniła i nie rozumie, czemu mamusia jest smutna. Mama przecież mówi, że po prostu jest zmęczona, więc nie ma o co się martwić, prawda? Amelka chce iść z tatą na lody, to wtedy mam się prześpi, i potem zrobią sobie maraton bajek i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi, prawda?

  
Młodemu mężczyźnie, który był równocześnie ojcem i mężem, nie wiele trzeba było czasu by spakować swoje najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Po prawdzie, Zaynowi wystarczyło parę godzin – będąc bardziej dokładnym to niepełne trzy - by spakować swój doczesny dorobek małżeński. Malika ogarniał pusty, może trochę depresyjny, śmiech na widok dwóch toreb oraz prawie pustej szafy, gdzie były wcześniej jego ubrania.

  
To się nie dzieje naprawdę, Zayn uparcie wmawia sobie, ze przecież to nie ich nie jest pierwsza kłótnia, prawda? Jednak coś Malikowi nie pasuje. Dobrze wie, że wcześniej, nie pełną dobę wcześniej, wpierw pokłócił się z Perrie, a następnie się pieprzyli. Już od zarania dziejów się nie kochali, prawdopodobnie nigdy tego nie robili - przynajmniej Zayn tego nie robił, bo jego serce zdecydowanie nie popierało wyboru mózgu.

  
Młody mężczyzna wypuszcza powietrze przez nos, co ma być oznaką jego frustracji, ale jedynie denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej.

  
Dobra, spakował się, i co teraz? Ma tak wyjść po prostu, czy pożegnać się z… żoną, czy ma ją może zignorować i wyjść tak po prostu, czy co do licha ma zrobić?! Nikt go na to nie przygotował, na litość boską, dlaczego to wszystko musi być takie skomplikowane?

  
\- Czo robisz? – Odzywa się wysoki głosik jego córki zza jego pleców, a Zayn ostatkiem sił opanował odruch podskoczenia z przestrachu.

  
\- Hm?

  
\- Czemu się pakujesz? – Pyta mała dziewczynka ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Zaynowi zasycha w ustach. Tego nie przewidział. Cholera. Rozmyślał o wszystkim, o tym jak wyjdzie z domu, gdzie pojedzie i tak dalej, ale najzwyczajniej zapomniał, co powie swojej córce. Cholera jasna.

  
\- Jedzes do babci? – Pyta mała delikatnie sepleniąc, bo nadal słowa “szumiące” sprawiają jej trudność i ma z nimi kłopot. Zayn stara się przełknąć ślinę, której ewidentnie nie ma w ustach, i kuca przed małą. – Tatusiu?

  
\- Posłuchaj mnie kruszynko – zaczyna Zayn. I co ma teraz powiedzieć swojej córce? – Kocham cię najmocniej na świecie, jesteś moją małą księżniczką, tak?

  
\- A Ty jestesz moim księdzem – odpowiada po swojemu Amelia.

  
Zayn stara się nie zachichotać, bo wątpi on by wyszedł mu chichot czy raczej żałosny skowyt pobitego psa. – Tak, kochanie jestem Twój dopóki nie pojawi się nikt godny Twojego serduszka.

  
\- Nie pojawi sie! – Odpowiada z powagą i przejęciem dziewczynka, a Zayn maskując uśmiech, (który w każdej chwili niebezpiecznie może zmienić się w grymas rozpaczy) przytula dziewczynkę do siebie. Mały człowieczek oplata jego szyję swoimi rączkami, a z kolei w pasie oplata go nóżkami.

  
\- Muszę… – Zayn chrząka, bo to nie jest zdecydowanie dobry początek jego wypowiedzi. Tak, więc mówi zwykłe – Wyjeżdżam kochanie. – Jednak po chwili ciszy dodaje jeszcze parę zdań. – Ale tylko na jakiś czas, nie musisz się martwić. Nie będziemy się mogli widywać zbyt często, bo Ty zostaniesz z mamą. Niestety, ale ja i mamusia musimy pobyć z dala od siebie, wiesz myszko? Ale tylko tymczasowo. Wrócę, do ciebie, zawsze wracam, prawda? – Mówi cicho Zayn muskając swoimi wargami małe uszko swojej córeczki. Dziewczynka z przejęciem wsłuchuje się w słowa taty, i zaciska mocniej swoje małe ramiączka wokół niego. – Wrócę, obiecuję – powtarza z mocą Malik.

  
\- Wierzę ci – odpowiada Amelia, i Zayn dochodzi do wniosku, że nie mógłby wymarzyć sobie lepszej córeczki. Lepszego swojego dziecka, bo czyż to nie jest pierwsze i jego ostatnie nasienie, które żyje?

  
Zayn stawia na nóżki córkę i sam nakłada na swoje ramię jedną torbę, a drugą bierze do ręki, ale tak, by mieć jedną dłoń wolną by mógł zejść na parter trzymając Amelię za rączkę. Chociaż był to trudny manewr, dał radę tak by nie puścić rączki, a ni nie upuścić żadnej ze swoich toreb.

  
\- Amelia, chodź do mnie – odzywa się zduszony głos Perrie i Zayn wziął gwałtowny haust powietrze. Nie zorientował się, że już zszedł na dół. Cholera. – Twoja taksówka już tutaj jest i na ciebie czeka – dopowiada spokojnie kobieta, podnosząc córeczkę na ramiona.

  
Jak to się stało, że on i ona, kiedyś sobie tak bliscy, jak najprawdziwsi przyjaciele, teraz nie potrafią wykrzesać z siebie żadnych pozytywnych myśli o sobie wzajemnie? A przynajmniej on o niej, bo Perrie, chociaż w większym stopni została zraniona, wciąż może powiedzieć, że miała – a formalnie wciąż ma – dobra życie przy boku Zayna.

  
Zayn marszczy brwi, ni to z bólu, bo torba uciska mu ramię, ni to z zdezorientowaniu.

  
\- Nie zamawiałem żadnej taksówki.

  
\- Wiem, zrobiłam to za ciebie.

  
_Chłód._

  
To było jedyne słowo, jakie Zayn mógł powiedzieć względem swojej małżonki. Ale czy mógł w ogóle oczekiwać czegokolwiek innego od Perrie? Otóż nie i dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

  
\- Dobrze – odpowiada Zayn i kiwa sam sobie głową, jakby chciał się zmusić do zrobienia kroku. Jakby z całych sił starał się nie rozpaść na maleńkie kawałeczki, bo o to teraz robi coś, o czym myślał od już paru lat. Już od samego dnia ślubu, od wesela, od… od początku tego absurdalnego związku.

  
Gdy tylko Zayn wychodzi na korytarz słyszy jak Perrie oraz jego słońce idą w kierunku kuchni gdzie za chwile zrobią sobie słodką przekąskę. Tak przynajmniej może wywnioskować z radosnej paplaniny swojej córki.

  
_Wolność._

  
To jedno słowo może określić to, co czuje Zayn, gdy wkłada, przy pomocy taksówkarza, swoje dwie torby do bagażnika. Malik uśmiecha się pod nosem, mimo, że podświadomie wie, że niszczy komuś życie.  _Raz na wozie, raz pod wozem, prawda?_  Przekonuje sam siebie mężczyzna.

  
Zayn gdy tylko podał adres, pod który kierowca ma się skierować, spytał się cicho, czy może zapalić. Tak, zdecydowanie papieros jest tym czego potrzebuje po takim cichym triumfie.

  
  
  
**~ x ~ bd ~ x ~**

  
  
  
Niall nie może opanować cichych jęków, które wydobywają się z jego ust, za każdym razem gdy popycha swoje biorą, a przy tym penisa, głębiej w Zaynie. Tak, to zdecydowanie jest jego ulubiona pora dnia (a raczej nocy, jednak nie bądźmy tacy drobiazgowi) gdzie oboje zrzucają maski heteroseksualnych i oddają się przyjemności jaką jest gejowski seks.  
  


To nie jest tak, że Niall jest gejem, a przynajmniej tak myśli, że nim nie jest. To po prostu… Zayn, dobrze? Niall ma ogromną słabość do tego drobnego, cichego chłopaka, który gdy tylko się uśmiechnie cały świat staje w miejscu. Irlandczyk jest, bardziej niż pewny, ponad to jest zdolny oddać nawet absurdalny blask słońca aby Zayn nigdy nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Do tego charyzma Zayna, oraz walory estetyczne zewnętrzne (policzki, te policzki, czy ktoś może zabrać mu te policzki, proszę?) powodują, że Niallowi uginają się nogi na samą myśl o nim. Tak po prostu.  
  


(Albo, żeby nigdy nie przestawał pod nim jęczeć, bo  _cholera jasna_  to jak Zayn sapał, jęczał i jak mielił w zębach przekleństwa gdy tylko Niall dobrze trafił w prostatę chłopaka… To było zdecydowanie lepsze niż wysokie dźwięki Malika. Możecie uwierzyć Horanowi lub też nie, ważne, że Niall wiedział jaka jest prawda, a to się tylko liczyło.)  
  


\- Ni, możesz trochę p-przyśpieszyć? Chciałbym jeszcze dziś do-dojść - jęczy Zayn, i zaczyna znów ściskać mocniej prześcieradło w swojej dłoni. Horan wybudza się ze swoich myśli i pochylając się nad Zaynem delikatnie by przygryźć skórę na ramieniu Malika. Starszy chłopak jęknął, gdyż nie tylko Ni go bardziej pobudził, ale również wszedł głębiej i trafiła teraz raz za razem w czuły punkt. - Kurwa. - jęczy Zayn, za każdym razem gdy Niall się w nim porusza.  
  


Niall nie umie zebrać myśli więc jedynie przygryza swoją wargę tak by nie nie zacząć krzyczeć z przyjemności. Jedyne co wychodzi z jego ust to wstrzymywane jęki. Jego ręce znalazły się na biodrach Malika, gdzie przytrzymuje go mocniej niż to rzeczywiście konieczne.  
  


Chwilę po tym, gdy Zayn zaklną, oboje kończą - Niall w prezerwatywie, a Zayn na prześcieradło przed sobą, które już wcześniej do czystych nie należało. Jednak nie należy się w tym dopatrywać winy obsługi hotelowej - skądże znowu - oni już wcześniej trochę pobrudzili rzeczy na łóżku. Oboje upadają, Zayn na łóżko, gdyż Niall delikatnie przygniótł go swoim ciałem, ale ciężar ten po chwili znika, bo Ni przeturlał się z pleców Zayna na swoje, leżąc na wznak próbując unormować swój oddech. Żaden z nich nie patrzy na tego drugiego, nie chcąc by któryś poczuł się niekomfortowo. Horan jedynie zdejmuje z siebie prezerwatywę i wrzuca ją do kosza, i przykrywa Malika do pasa kołdrą, by ten nie czuł się zbyt odsłonięty po stosunku.  
  


Gdy tylko oboje złapali jako-taki oddech, Niall automatycznie chwycił rękę Zayna, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie co takiego zrobił. To nie było w ich interesie - a przynajmniej ze strony Zayna, bo Niall zdecydowanie chciał czegoś więcej niż tylko przyjaciel do seksu - ten cały kram z uczuciami i wyznaniami, oraz tymi wszelkimi czułościami względem tego drugiego. Nie. Oboje mieli, czysto teoretycznie, granice, których żaden z nich nie powinien przekraczać. Ale, Niall jak zawsze musiał zepsuć, jak zawsze, kurwa. I gdy chciał znów cofnąć swoją rękę, by móc iść pod prysznic, wbić swoje zęby w ramię i w nie powrzeszczeć, nie mógł. Zwyczajnie zatrzymał go mocniejszy uścisk dłoni Zayna na jego własnej.  
  


**_Szok._ **   
  


To jedyne co czuł Niall w tej sytuacji, więc momentalnie spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie czysto hipotetycznie, powinien być profil twarzy Zayna, ale Horan doznał jedynie kolejnego szoku. Bo o to Zayn opierał swoją cudowną twarz na wolnej ręce, która nie trzymała tej należącej do niego, i wpatrywał się w niego tymi swoimi oczami o kolorze roztopionej czekolady. Lub ciemnego bursztynu. Niall teraz nie był pewny, ale on po prostu nie umiał oddychać poprawnie gdy  _on tak na niego_  patrzył. Rozumiecie?  
  


\- Zayn ja… - i jeżeli to nie był  **ten**  moment w którym Niall przyznaje się do wszystkiego to zdecydowanie nie będzie lepszego. Oboje co ze sobą współżyli, więc to logiczne, że teraz mają najlepszą okazję by porozmawiać o tym co ich łączy. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że to zdecydowanie wykroczyło po za przyjaźń, czy też chory układ.  
  


\- Hmm?  
  


\- Ja… ja cię lubię. Ale nie tak normalnie, ja cię lubię-lubię, i to trochę nawet mocno lubię-lubię - mówi cicho Niall wpatrując się w oczy Zayna.  
  


Po chwili dał sobie mentalnego liścia, gdy uświadomił sobie fakt, że powiedział dokładnie to co kazał mu Harry. Powiedział, że go lubi-lubi, jak jakiś cholerny przedszkolak.  _A niech cię diabli Styles…_  
  


Zayn uśmiecha się delikatnie i przykłada sobie dłoń Nialla, którą wciąż trzyma w uścisku, do swoich ust i całuje każdą pojedyncza kosteczkę chłopaka.  
  
  
\- Niall, ja… ja nie wiem, okay? Ja cię lubię, może nawet lubię-lubię, nie wiem, trochę się gubię w swoich uczuciach, ale wiem, że na pewno lubię cię o wiele za mocno, by mogło by być to samo lubienie… - szepcze cicho Zayn wpatrując się w najcudowniejsze błękitne oczy.  
  


Poważnie, oni muszą znaleźć inny sposób na wyrażanie swoich emocji i uczuć, niż mówienie tego potwornego lubię-lubię. No, bo po ile oni mają lat?!   
  
  
Niall nagle chichocze, a Zayn marszczy nos przy tym jak się uśmiecha.   
  
  
\- Z czego się tak cieszysz, skrzacie?  
  


\- Z tego, że wszyscy uważają cię, za tego który dominuje, a tym czasem to ja zdominowałem ciebie - mówi ze śmiechem Niall, by zaraz szybko zeskoczyć z łóżka, uciekając przed atakującym go Zaynem.

  
\- Jesteś potworem, a nie aniołkiem - skarży się Zayn gdy leżąc na plecach przygląda się Niallowi, który opiera się o futrynę będąc zupełnie nagim. Zdecydowanie taki widok Zayn mógłby oglądać codziennie i to bez najmniejszego skrępowania.   
  
  
\- Lubisz to - odparowuje Horan i kręcąc przesadnie tyłkiem idzie do małej łazienki, która przylega do ich pokoju.   
  
  
I jeżeli Zayn miał jeszcze wątpliwości, czy czuje soć po za pożądaniem do Nialla, to teraz się ich pozbył. Nie jest w stanie powiedzieć co konkretnie się przyczyniło do tego, ale wiedział, że zdecydowanie, Niall nie jest przyjacielem. A przynajmniej nie tylko nim jest.

  
  
  
**~ x ~ bd ~ x ~**

  
  
  


Louis był od dłuższego czasu jakiś podenerwowany. Wszystko wypadało mu z rąk, mamrotał pod nosem, a przede wszystkim robił za noclegownię i pomoc przy… przy całej reszcie. I to nie przez to, że w swoim domu gościł swojego przyjaciela. Naprawdę to nie o to chodziło.

  
No dobrze. Chodziło właśnie o to.

  
Jednak, na litość pańską, nie wolno nadużywać cudzej gościnności, prawda? Każdy głupi o tym wie! Jednak, jak widać Louis się przeliczył, i teraz od prawie dwóch tygodni miał w swoim domu, w pokoju gościnnym gościa, który nie miał chyba zamiaru zrobić coś ze swoim życiem. Louisowi by to nie przeszkadzało, bo w końcu on i Zayn nie znają się od teraz, ale po prostu… To co robił Zayn, a raczej: to czego on nie robił ze swoim życiem, doprowadzało Tomlinsona do szewskiej pasji.

  
Tommo rozumie, że Malik teraz przechodzi dziwny okres w swoim życiu - spotkał swojego eks, z którym nie rozszedł się w dobrych stosunkach, ale teraz uczucia ponownie rozkwitły. W dodatku z żoną, której ani trochę nie kocha, ma dziecko, i prawdopodobnie się rozwodzi, ale to tylko prawdopodobnie.

  
Louis nic nie wie, bo Zayn nie raczył mu nic powiedzieć. Jedyne co do niego powiedział to to, że potrzebuje noclegu na parę dni, i czy Louis jako przyjaciel i chrzestny córki Malika, jest skłonny mu to dać. I oczywiście, że Louis się zgodził, musiała wręcz - tego wymagał od niego kodeks przyjaciela - ale nie przypuszczał, że to będa jedyne słowa, które Zayn powiedział. Tak to jego przyjaciel zamknął się w pokoju gościnnym, gdzie pił, płakał i głównie spał.

  
\- Mówię ci Liam, nie rozumiem tego człowieka. - marudzi Louis do telefonu, podczas wstawiania wody na herbatę. Był koniec września, i zdecydowanie już najchętniej sam Louis zakopałby się pod pierzynę.

  
- _Nikt nie kazał ci go przyjmować pod swój dach_  - odparowuje Payne, i jednocześnie odpowiada na jakieś pytanie, które zadała mu jego narzeczona.

  
\- Powinien wziąć się za siebie, ale nie, no bo po co. Lepiej się użalać nad sobą i mówić jaki to świat jest zły i okrutny, bo nie może wyjść z szafy.

  
- _Louis, już to przerabialiśmy. Zayn jest po prostu kretynem._

  
\- A Ty jesteś debilem, Payne, ale jakoś nie masz takich emocjonalnych problemów ze sobą.

  
-  _Dzięki za komplement, ale nie wszyscy mogą być tacy zajebiści jak ja_. - Mamrocze Liam do telefonu, ale Louis i tak słyszy jak rozmawia przez chwilę z Sophie.

  
Tomlinson wzdycha sam do siebie i wyłącza szybko czajnik, by po chwili móc zalać sobie herbatę. Ta cała sytuacja była dla niego zbyt wielkim obciążeniem i przypomnieniem dawnego życia pełnego kłamstw, intryg i niesprawiedliwości. Zdecydowanie powinien odciąć się od tego wszystkiego jeszcze mocniej niż do tej pory. Powinien być kimś takim jak Styles, który wyleciał z Anglii do Ameryki i tylko od czasu do czasu pojawiał się na celebryckich spotkaniach, jako jeden z producentów muzycznych. Albo jak Niall, który… który nie wiadomo co robił, ale jak już coś się o nim pojawiało miało w swoim tekście cóż z alkoholem, i facetami na jedną noc.

  
Louis prycha sfrustrowany do telefonu.

  
- _Tommo, słyszałeś co powiedziałem, czy nie?_

  
Tomlinson nawet nie udawał, że słyszał co mówił takiego interesującego jego inny przyjaciel. - Nie.

  
-  _Mówię, że powinieneś wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i…_

  
\- I wyrzucić Zayna z domu. - odpowiedział Louis przytrzymując telefon barkiem, gdy chwycił w jedną rękę talerzyk z ciasteczkami korzennymi, a w drugą zaś wziął kubek z gorącym napojem.

  
\- Nie musisz mnie wyrzucać, sam właśnie się wyrzucam - mówi cichy głos Zayna za plecami Louisa, który o mały włos a by nie rozbił wszystkiego co miał w dłoniach, oraz swojego telefonu.

  
Louis chce już tłumaczyć, że to nie tak jak myśli, i że jak chce to może jeszcze zostać, ale nie może. Uniemożliwi mu to trzaśnięcie drzwiami przez Zayna.

  
-  _Louis? Tomlinson, cioto, co się stało?_  - Pyta Liam, takim tonem jakby przeczuwał, że właśnie stało się coś złego. Och, prawie jak za starych dobrych czasów, co nie?

  
\- Zayn…

  
- _No co z nim?_

  
\- Zayn właśnie wyrzucił się sam z mojego domu - odparł Louis tak jakby sam nie dowierzał temu co właśnie się stało.

 


	8. rozdział siódmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolejność: teraźniejszość, przeszłość, teraźniejszość, przeszłość, teraźniejszość. (patrzcie ile tych scen - teraz mozecie mnie kochać ♥)

Ulubioną częścią dnia Zayna były popołudnia. To były te godziny, podczas których Louis, gdy jeszcze przez chwilę nocował go u siebie, odpuszczał mu i nie pytał przez dłuższy moment o nic. To podczas tych upojnych chwil spokoju mógł zagłębić się bardziej w pościeli i wspominać. I Zayn był za to wdzięczny, naprawdę wdzięczny.

 

Zayn lubił wspominać. Wszystko, co wydarzyło się przed rozpadem – a raczej przemyślanym zakończeniem – jego zespołu. To były  _dobre wspomnienia._  Fakt, faktem to uczucie, które zalało go w momencie,gdy po raz pierwszy trzymał Amelię na rękach to też było dobre. (Ale bądźmy szczerzy – każde wspomnienie dotyczące jego małej córeczki jest małym promyczkiem w jego pokręconym życiu). Owszem w czasach istnienia One Direction bywały też takie chwile, że miał ochotę rzucić to wszystko w cholerę, by zaraz potem móc wtulić się w ukochane ramiona, które oplotłyby go niczym bezpieczny mur. Jednak nie mógł nic takiego zrobić, bo jego bezpieczny mur, często w takich chwilach sam potrzebował chwili wytchnienia, gdzie będzie mógł usiąść i pomyśleć.

 

I mimo wszystko, mimo całego otaczającego wtedy bałaganu, Zayn lubił wspominać te chwile, gdzie wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Był on po prostu sobą, nie mając nic do ukrycia. Prawie nic. Ale to nie o to chodzi, prawda?

 

Zayn siedział właśnie na parapecie przy jakimś sklepie i palił jednego papierosa za drugim, bo nie miał lepszego pomysłu, co robić. Do niedawna przebywał jeszcze w mieszkaniu przyjaciela, ale aktualnie, dwa tygodnie po tym jak ten go obgadywał, Zayn usunął się w cień nie chcąc mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Wyszedł, a będąc bardziej dokładnym to wybiegł, z mieszkania Tomom chwytając tylko jedną ze swoich torb, bo była ona spakowana. W zasadzie to on jej w ogóle się nie wypakował, bo nie chciał. Tak po prostu.

 

Malik przymknął oczy i pogrążył się w swoich wspomnieniach. Poniekąd dobrych wspomnieniach, albowiem od połowy 2012 wszystko zaczęło się stopniowo psuć i niszczyć, kawałek po kawałeczku. Jednak to wspomnienie, które nurtowało już go od dłuższego czasu, zdecydowanie nie było miłe – nie było tez z kategorii tych nie miłych. Ono po prostu…. Było. I niszczyło go za każdym razem, tak samo.

 

_A statuetkę za najbardziej popieprzonego faceta otrzymuję ja._

Zayn wzdycha i kieruje się w stronę małego mieszkania, które kupił sobie w jakimś budynku. Jedyne co tam ma, to działającą lodówkę, telewizor (wraz z konsolą do gier, bo zdecydowanie z tego nie wyrósł), materac służący my za łóżko, oraz stolik i podstawowe sprzęty kuchenne. Niczego mu do szczęścia nie potrzeba bardziej niż ciepłego prysznica, a następnie zamówienia pizzy i może pogrążenia się w jeszcze większej rozpaczy.

 

Malik wiedział, że to co teraz on robi, jest totalnie bezsensu i bezcelowe – odszedł od żony, od córeczki (czego nie do końca umiał sobie wybaczyć), jego przyjaciele mają go za wariata, a ktoś kogo kocha jest… jest po za jego zasięgiem. Zayn miał ochotę wydać życiu wyzwanie, bo bądźmy szczerzy, czy może być jeszcze gorzej?

 

_Jak się wali, to niech się wali wszystko._

 

Zayn wzdrygnął się przez chłodnawy wiatr, który poczuł na swoim karku. Zdecydowanie koniec października nie jest wymarzoną porą na wolne spacery i paro godzinne palenie na dworze.

 

 

~ # ~

 

 

Było źle i Zayn czuł się tym wszystkim tak potwornie przytłoczony. Nie mógł oddychać, nie mógł się sprzeciwić, nie mógł zrobić nic.

 

Zmanipulowany.

 

Dokładnie tak, czuł się strasznie zmanipulowany, podczas gdy jego uczucia ktoś chciał zdusić w zarodku, one wciąż od nowa dawały o sobie znać. Gubił się w tym wszystkim, bo to nie było coś, o czym mógłby rozmawiać z kimkolwiek.

 

Z przyjaciółmi nie mógł – oni nie wiedzieli, że Malik kocha się w chłopaku (a może raczej nie kochał, a raczej był poważnie zadurzony, i zdecydowanie jeszcze nie jest pewny czy to miłość. Jednego był pewien – to nie była zwykła przyjaźń, jak ta jego i Liama, nie. Jego przyjaźń z Niallem znaczyła dla niego o wiele więcej). Może miał z rodziną porozmawiać? Och, już widział tę radość ojca, gdy ten dowiaduje się o tym co też jego jeden jedyny syn wyprawia. A teraz dodatkowo doszedł PR, więc w ogóle nie miał czasu i sposobności by pomyśleć o całej tej sytuacji. Zdecydowanie potrzebował jakiegoś oparcia w kimś kto zrozumiałby w jakiej potwornej sytuacji się znalazł.

 

_Gdzie jest mur obronny, kiedy go potrzebujesz?_

\- Zayn? – cichy głos Nialla rozszedł się w ich małym domku niczym grzmot po polanie _. I oto pojawił się mój mur._  To nie tak, żeby Irlandczyk krzyczał, czy coś, jak zajdzie potrzeba to ona naprawdę potrafi stonować swoje głośne zachowanie. Fakt, Zayn czasem zapomina, że wprowadził się do Nialla, żeby obniżyć koszty wydawanych pieniędzy (jakby w ogóle musiał się tym przejmować z jego aktualną pozycją społeczną) – czasami o tym absolutnie zapominał. I jak on ma teraz poukładać swoje oszalałe uczucia, gdy Niall, jego małe słońce jest tak blisko niego? On nie może zrujnować życia Niallowi, wszystkim, ale nie jemu.  _Zdecydowanie spłonę za to w piekle._  Przytłoczony tymi wszystkimi negatywnymi myślami zasłonił sobie twarz ramionami, kuląc się na łóżku jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory.

 

Zayn już parokrotnie miał pogadankę, z Harrym, który wykazywał niepokojące zainteresowaniem życiem erotycznym Nialla. Zaynowi zdecydowanie to nie odpowiadało, ale nie mógł przecież nagle zabronić swojemu słońcu spotykać się ze Stylesem, skoro cała ich trójka należała do tego cholernego zespołu, czyż nie? I w ten o to sposób, po raz wtóry, Zayn dochodził do wniosku, że wszystko byłoby o wiele prostsze gdyby oni oboje spotkali się w jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości, gdzie nie musieliby się martwić sławą, opinią innych, czy nawet rodzinami.

 

(Zayn starał się wypierać wszystkie te myśli, o tym gdzie czasem, gdy potwornie się nudził, otwierał google – lub też tumblra, bo to zdecydowanie bardziej ułatwiało mu życie – i poszukiwał nowych rzeczy pisanych przez fanów. Głównie o nim samym i Niallu, o tym jak to poznali się w innej rzeczywistości, czasem zupełnie oderwanej od teraźniejszości, ale tych było jak na lekarstwo. Ale z drugiej strony – ileż to on ciekawych rzeczy się dowiedział przez ten czas! Tak więc – skoro czegoś się nauczył, to nie był to czas zmarnowany, prawda?)

 

Młody chłopak wciąż chował twarz w zagłębieniu swojego łokcia chcąc się odgrodzić od wszystkiego, ale równocześnie chciał być jak najbliżej Nialla. Nie mógł pokazać światu zewnętrznemu, że jest podłamany, i że teraz bardzo łatwo go zranić, ale równocześnie nie mógł siedzieć tak przez całą wieczność. W dodatku nie mieszkał przecież sam, ale to już wiadomo. Jego doczesny świat wymykał mu się z rąk, a on nie miał pomysłu jak to zatrzymać. Chciał być twardy, naprawdę, szczególnie dla swojego chłopaka (w tym momencie Zaynowi ściska się z radości serce i żołądek – to brzmi wciąż tak nie realnie, ma chłopaka, o matulu. Albo raczej: chciał być twardy dla chłopaka, który bezczelnie podkradł mu się do serducha i uparcie w nim siedzi.). Jednak nie dawał rady, a do tego musiał wyznać Niallowi przykrą prawdę.

 

\- Zazza? – Zachrypnięty głos Horana był dużo bliżej niż wcześniej, a po chwili ciepłe dłonie Nialla odsunęły głowę Zayna od jego zgięć w łokciach. Zayn zamrugał i po chwili mógł patrzeć w zaniepokojone oczy swojego ukochanego. Nie mógł go stracić, nie teraz, nie w momencie, gdy potrzebował go tak bardzo blisko i nawet jeszcze bliżej. Malik czuł się nagi, zupełnie odsłonięty i bezbronny. Czuł jakby cały wszechświat chciał go spoliczkować, i dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie na to zasługiwać. I to nie tylko na uderzenie w policzek będzie zasługiwać.  _Jeszcze chwila, a Niall mnie uderzy._

Jak miał powiedzieć Niallowi, że PR wymyślił sposób jak wypromować bardziej ten najnowszy girlsband, który wygrał x-factora zaraz po nich?  _Cześć Niall, słuchaj, bo muszę zacząć spotykać się z jedną dziewczyną z tego zespołu, wybacz, ale musimy przełożyć nasze uczucia na później, sorry?_  Taaak, już to widział oczami wyobraźni jak Niall nokautuje go lewym sierpowym. Cudownie. Po prostu wspaniale.

 

\- Hej kochanie, wszystko w porządku? – Niall spoglądał z troską wymalowaną na jego w twarzy, i Zaynowi zabrakło tlenu w płucach. Nie potrafił złapać jednego oddechu, dusił się, czuł się tak jakby znów dosięgała go czarna przestrzeń

 

\- Nie – wykrztusił cicho Malik, na co Horan ze ściśniętym sercem przytulił chłopaka do siebie. Zayn nie wiedział czy miał ochotę płakać, krzyczeć ze wściekłości czy też umrzeć, tak po prostu. – Niall… Czy pamiętasz, jak ostatnio wypowiadaliśmy się na temat Little Mix, że im kibicujemy, i w ogóle, że życzymy im jak najlepiej, w ostatnim wywiadzie?

 

Niall zaśmiał się uroczo, wciąż przytulając delikatnie Zayna. Zadziwiające było to, jak takie gesty z przyjacielskich przytulanek przeszły do bardziej intymnych – i zadziwiające było również to jak bardzo na Malika takie cos działało.

 

\- Powiedzmy, że pamiętam, i co w związku z tym? Masz jakieś wyrzuty sumienia, że jakieś dziewczyny wygrały x-factor, a my zajęliśmy „tylko” trzecie miejsce? – Horan pytał przekornie, ale Malikowi zdecydowanie jeszcze bardziej zrzedła mina.

 

\- Chodzi o to, że z góry dostałem polecenie, że przez jakiś czas, prawdopodobnie do roku, muszę, „chociaż udawać”, że łączy mnie i ją jakieś uczucie… Czyli, no wiesz, wspólne zdjęcia, miłość, walentynki, święta, i dalej w tym klimacie. Mam jedynie nadzieję, ze nie rozkażą mi adoptować jakiś zwierząt, zdecydowanie wystarczysz mi Ty, Arnie i Boris… Po co mi cokolwiek innego. Jak myślisz, będę musiał mieć jakieś dziecko na podorędziu, czy już pod tym względem mi odpuszczą?

 

Niall spojrzał na gadającego bez sensu Zayna raz za razem coraz bardziej skonfundowany.

 

\- Czy dla ciebie jestem Twoim tymczasowym zwierzakiem? – Spytał zdezorientowany Niall, wypuszczając ze swoich objęć Zayna. Mulat zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc racji bytu tego pytania. On się właśnie przyznał, że musi spotykać się z Perrie Edwards, a Horan pyta się go o to czy uważa go za zwierzątko?

 

\- Horan, ciole, chodziło mi raczej o to, że nic po za tobą i moimi dwoma pupilami nie potrzeba mi do pełni szczęścia.

 

\- To było… naprawdę głębokie. – Odpowiedział Niall, będąc pod wrażeniem. Zayn już chciał odpowiedzieć:  _masz rację, zupełnie jak Twoje gardło_ , ale to zdecydowanie zniszczyłoby cel tej rozmowy.

 

\- Niall… muszę zacząć się spotykać z Perrie Edwards, z tego zespołu, coś koło roku, musze udawać z nią związek – wyszeptał cicho, lekko z niedowierzaniem. Zayn. On wciąż sam w to nie do końca wierzył. To będzie jakiś cyrk, jest tego pewien.

 

Niall zamrugał powiekami, przetwarzając na szybko to, co właśnie usłyszał. Potarł on w zniecierpliwieniu swoje czoło, a następnie spojrzał prosto w oczy Zayna. Mulat wziął szybki, płytki oddech, nie wiedząc jak teraz Niall się zachowa. Uderzy go od razu, czy też poczeka z tym, uprzednio zadając parę pytań. Gdy Horan odchrząkuje, Zayn prawie wyskakuje przerażony z łóżka.

 

\- Więc… - zaczął kulawo Niall – tylko masz udawać, tak? Nic więcej?

 

\- Tak, nic więcej.

 

Niall kiwa uspokajająco głową, by po chwili zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie. – A jak od dawna o tym wiesz? – Pyta z prawdziwą ciekawością, ale Zayn przeczuwa, że to nie do końca jest niewinne pytanie.

 

\- Ja… no cóż. – Zayn chrząka z niepokojem, i po chwili widzi jak oczy Nialla ciemnieją, i zmieniają się w oczy, które mogą zwiastować burzę.  _I na co komu łatwo czytelne oczy?!_ Zayn zastanawia się, dlaczego z niektórych ludzi tak łatwo jest czytać. Na co komu to? Komu niby to ma pomóc? Zayn zdecydowanie nie chciałby wiedzieć, albo przypuszczać, co też może go czekać za chwilę. – No… wiem z jakieś… parę dni? Może tygodni…? W zasadzie, tak, ummm, wiem o tym od trzech tygodniu, może trochę dłużej i jutro, ja, ummm, tak.

 

Niall mruży oczy, i Zayn zastanawia się, czy zdąży uciec czy zostanie zaatakowany od razu –  _ty jutro_ co masz? – Horan wręcz syczy, a Malik przełyka ślinę. Jakim cudem ta kulka potrafi stać się tak bardzo przerażająca w tak krótkim czasie?

 

\- Jutro ona idzie mnie „pożegnać”, bo zaraz zaczynamy kolejną cześć trasy, i cóż, będzie bardzo….  _Parowo? -_ Zakończył niepewnie Zayn.

 

Niall ścisnął sobie nasadę nosa. Nie krzyknie. Nie uderzy nic, nie zbije niczego. Nie może tego zrobić. Będzie spokojny. Jak szklanka wody w dłoniach mnicha.

 

\- Nie jesteśmy parą, więc nawet nie mogę nic powiedzieć, co o tym tak naprawdę myślę, ale… - Niall przygryza wargę, a Zayn patrzy z obawą. – Wiesz, to chyba czas na spacer.

 

\- Tak, to dobry pomysł chodźm-

 

\- Nie Zayn – przerwał gwałtownie Niall – to  _ja_ idę na spacer,  _muszę_ po-pomysleć, okay? – powiedział szeptem Horan, na co Zaynowi w głowie zawdzięczały słowa, które ktoś kiedyś mu powiedział.  _Mów szeptem, jeśli mówisz o miłości._ Malik nie był pewien, do czego konkretnie się to odnosiło, ale to nie istotne.

Niall wstał z łóżka i skierował się z opuszczoną głową w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju, który robił im za salon. Gdy tylko Zayn usłyszał jak drzwi wejściowe od ich domu są zamykane od zewnątrz poderwał się z łóżka i chwytając pierwszą rzecz do ręki rzucił ją o ścianę. Po chwili młody chłopak zorientował się, że to jego telefon roztrzaskuje się na drzazgi.

 

\- Kurwa mać.

 

 

 

 

~ # ~

 

 

 

Niall za każdym razem, gdy siedział sobie spokojnie przy barowym pulpicie, odpalając kolejnego papierosa zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego życie skierowało go właśnie tutaj. Przecież było tak dobrze – miał wszystko! Zaczynając od sławy, uwielbienia milionów nastolatek i pieniędzy, a kończąc na kochającej rodzinę i chłopaka. Zaraz, wróć. Nie miał kochającego chłopaka, póki co posiadał jedynie chłopców na jedną noc, czasem na miesiąc. Przestał się bawić w związku długodystansowe od czasu… od czasu zawarcia  _przez niego_ związku małżeńskiego.

 

To nie jest tak, że Niall nie wierzył w miłość – ależ oczywiście, że w nią wierzył, tylko twierdził, że póki co ona nie jest dla niego. Miał już on „miłość swojego życia”, ale widocznie ta jego miłość nie twierdziła tak samo jak on.

 

Horan zerknął na pusty stołek w rogu sali, gdzie od czasu do czasu pogrywał sobie na gitarze. Oczywiście za pozwoleniem właściciela (i z nim, ale tylko taki mały szczególik). Miał jedno zastrzeżenie – nie będzie śpiewał żadnych piosenek o miłości, ani dawnych piosenek z repertuaru  _One Direction_ , bo mimo upływu czasu wciąż jeszcze nie przetrawił faktu, że jego marzenie o  _nim_  zostało rozbite na miliony kawałków. Tak, więc czasem siadywał tam lub też najzwyklej w świecie stawał i grał śpiewając do mikrofonu covery różnych zespołów. Kochał to robić, a jeżeli dostawał za to alkohol, to dlaczego by nie? (Miał mnóstwo alkoholu w swoim domu, a to wszystko zasługa Tima i jego abstrakcyjnej zapłaty za „występy” Nialla. Nie żeby sam Horan miał coś przeciwko.)

 

 

Niall dopił swoje drugie piwo tego wieczora, po czym spojrzał za bar gdzie Tim właśnie kończył obsługiwać kolejnego klienta.

 

\- Dziś masz wszystkie miejsca zajęte, czy mi się wydaje? – zapytał Niall bawiąc się pustym pokalem. Tim kiwnął jedynie głową, co Horan uznał za potwierdzenie. – Czy masz może ochotę…?

 

Tim ponownie się uśmiechnął i kiwnął głową. Dziwny był z niego człowiek, mało mowny, a mimo tego jego interes rósł w siłę. (Nie żeby Niall nie zawdzięczał tego samemu sobie, ale hej, zaczął się po prostu przyjaźnić z właścicielem tego uroczego zakątka, i tak po prostu wyszło.) Horan uśmiechnął się i prosząc o wodę udał się na zaplecze, gdzie spokojnie leżała jego gitara elektryczna i czekała na niego. Gdy tylko chwycił swoją ukochaną w dłonie ruszył w kierunku małego podestu ustawionego idealnie akustycznie względem całego pubu. Oczywiście zaraz za nim stała perkusja niezbyt duża, by nie było zbyt głośno, ale… Ważne, że było, a Niall mógł trochę pośpiewać i pograć  _dla kogoś_  – pieprzyć przypadkowe ogłuchnięcie.

 

Horan chrząknął, wskoczył na podest, a za nim wszedł Tim, którego aktualnie zastępowała Abbie. Główny właściciel wszedł z nim tylko, dlatego by pograć trochę na perkusji.

 

\- Witam zgromadzonych tutaj ludzi właśnie tego cudownego chłodnego niedzielnego wieczora! Dziś jest 27, i za niecałe cztery dni całe miasto pogrąży ciemność przez chodzące małe potworki, a wy powrócicie do swoich nudnych, szarych żyć, bez odrobiny światła… ALE! – Horan zaakcentował słowowo czym napił się wody, którą postawił sobie niedaleko od samego siebie. – jeszcze nic straconego, MY TEŻ MOŻEMY SIĘ DOBRZE BAWIĆ, PRAWDA?! – Krzyknął Niall przez mikrofon, a przez pub dało się słyszeć ogólne potwierdzenie dla jego słów. Horan uniósł pięść w górę krzycząc absurdalne „yeaaaaah”, po czym odwracając się do Tima powiedział dziesięć słów, a następnie Tim zaczął nabijać rytm. – Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteście tak starzy i nie macie jeszcze amnezji, i znacie ten hit tych facetów. Jak nie to cóż… będę was na pewno oceniał! – Niall się zaśmiał a cały pub z nim – Kto zna, klaszcze w odpowiednich momentach, a także śpiewa!

 

Pub ponownie ryknął zgodnie z niememu życzeniem Nialla, a sam Horan zaczął wygrywać pierwsze akordy piosenki jaką miał zamiar zagrać wraz z Timem.

 

\- Jesteście gotowi?!  _Oooooooooh, ooooh, ooo_  – Krzyknął Niall, i usłyszał krzyki oraz zobaczył uśmiechnięte twarze wszystkich zgromadzonych, którzy trzymając piwo w swoich dłoniach zaczęli stawać ze swoich siedzeń by lepiej go widzieć, słyszeć i zdecydowanie lepiej się bawić. –  _Be-be-be careful making wishes in the dark, can't be sure when they've hit their mark, besides in the mean-meantime, i'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_  – zaczął śpiewać Niall do mikrofonu a zebrany tłum wraz z nim. Młody męzczyzna rozkręcałsię coraz bardziej śpiewając z tłumem a czasem sam, ale gdy tylko zaczął spiewać końcówkę -  _Im on fire, oooooooooh, ooooh, ooo in the dark*_  - śpiewał już sam, a tłum jedynie wznosił w górę swoje pełne lub tez już nie pokale piwa. Gdy tylko perkusja wraz z gitara ucichła podniosła się jeszcze większa wrzawa. Niall uśmiechał się zadowolony. Kochał to robić. –A teraz, kochani słuchacze „Horan radio”, cos odrobinę spokojniejszego, starych dobrych papryczek – spokojniejszego następnie zaczął grać pierwsze akordy, które wywołały krzyk bardziej po męskiej aniżeli po damskiej części pseudo widowni. –  _Psychic spies from China try to steal your mind's elation, little girls from Sweden dream of silver screen quotations and if you want these kind of dreams it's Californication*…_

 

Horan śpiewał tak przez blisko godzinę, może trochę więcej, słuchając propozycji do zagrania a także zabawiając ludzi swoją abstrakcyjną gadką. Gdy tylko skończył swój mały występ, otrzymał gromkie brawa. Jak tak dalej pójdzie dostanie szczękościsku. W momencie gdy odłożył swoją gitarę na zapleczu, a Tim uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko poczuł jak we wewnętrznej kieszeni jego spodni wibruje komórka. Cały rozpromieniony wyciągnął ją, tylko po to by po chwili z chmurnym wyrazem twarzy rozłączyć dzwoniącego, a nastepnie odbierając małą zgrzewkę piwa od Tima, który wyjątkowo powiedział – Dobrze ci dzisiaj poszło, młody – ulotnił się tylnim wyjściem, a następnie skierował się do swojego samochodu.

 

Tak, pił dzisiaj i dzisiaj będzie prowadził, ale to były jedynie dwa piwa, co jest dozwoloną dzienną dawką dla każdego mężczyzny. Po za tym – chciał jak najszybciej dostać się do domu po to by wyłączyć swój telefon, bo ten ponownie zaczął wibrować i pokazywać numer oraz zdjęcie jednej z bardziej znienawidzonych przez Nialla osób. (A przynajmniej Niall sobie wmawiał, że go nienawidzi, jednak nie obwiniajmy go o to, niech dalej zyje w swojej bańce nienawiści.)

 

Jego telefon wciąż uparcie i w kółko dzwonił wyświetlając cholerne „Zayn” oraz zdjęcie tego faceta z najgłupszą miną świata.

 

\- A było już przecież tak pięknie, ale Ty jak zawsze musiałeś to zjebać, co nie?  – spytał Niall drogi przed sobą. I w taki o to cudowny sposób jego jeden z lepszych wieczorów zamienił się w jedne z gorszych.

 

 

~#~

 

 

Zayn pakował swoje rzeczy do dwóch toreb, by po chwili przerwać i pociągnąć nosem i zbesztać się w myślach. Był już przecież dorosły i nie będzie przecież płakać tylko, dlatego, że jego uczucia, (o których wciąż nie mówi głośno) zostały zbrukane. No i co z tego, ze to przez jego głupie tajemnice Horan zniknął z ich domu na całą noc, a Malik przez pół nocy nie spał myśląc co tez dzieje się z tym chłopakiem. (I może przez przypadek wydzwonił do Irlandczyk całą baterię w komórce, aż w końcu jego telefon się poddał, a następnie wyłączył).

 

Zayn własnie kończył się pakować, gdy do pokoju, w którym czysto pierwotnie miał właśnie spać, wszedł nie kto inny jak Niall.

 

\- Co Ty kurwa robisz? – spytał zdezorientowany Niall, który wyglądał tak jakby przez pół nocy nie było go w dom… zaraz. Przecież tak było.

 

Zayn prychnął, a następnie odwrócił się ze złością do Nialla – Co  _ja_ robię?! To Ty wychodzisz na cała noc, oczywiście rozumiem,  _dlaczego_ , ale czemu, do kurwy nędzy, nie odbierasz swojego jebanego telefonu, gdy ktoś do ciebie dzwoni?! Jak myślisz, od czego go kurwa masz kretynie?! – Zbulwersował się Malik, na co twarz Horana niespodziewanie złagodniała, a sam Niall nie wydawał się już smutny czy też zły.

 

Zayn zmarszczył brwi, a po chwili i jego twarz złagodniała. Oboje spojrzeli an siebie z niespodziewanym uczuciem, i w tym samym momencie powiedzieli – Przepraszam.

 

Niall wydał z siebie ciche parsknięcie, a następnie przyciągając Zayna do pocałunku powiedział: - Naprawdę nie powinienem powierzać ci mojego serca, ale ono samo sobie wybrało ciebie na właściciela… głupie serce. Jednak chociaż raz zaufam temu głupiemu organowi, i -  - Niall nie mógł skończyć mamrotać swoich uczuć, przeczuć i czego tylko chciał, albowiem usta Zayna skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiły.

 

Gdy tylko wzajemnie od siebie się oderwali, chwytając rozpaczliwie tlen Zayn wymamrotał z niewyobrażalnymi iskrami w oczach – Kocham cię.

 

Na co Niall chcąc być lepszym od jego… od Zayna odpowiedział – Powinniśmy ustalić wreszcie, kim jesteśmy dla siebie wzajemnie… - na co Zayn jedynie się roześmiał i przyciągnął Nialla do ponownego pocałunku tego poranka.

 

 

 

~#~

 

Zayn spoglądał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na swój telefon, który trzymał w wyciągniętej przed siebie dłoni. Gdy po raz wtóry odezwała się automatyczna sekretarka Nialla Malik wreszcie zdecydował się przemówić.

 

\- Jak ja kurwa nienawidzę, gdy nie odbierasz tego pieprzonego telefonu… Jednak wiem, że nie odbierasz go dlatego, że wiesz kto wydzwania do ciebie po nocach. – Zayn bierze łyka ze swojej butelki alkoholu, a zaraz potem kontynuuje swoją przemowę. Miał wystarczająco dużo czasu by przemyśleć wszystko to, co chce powiedzieć. –  _Wiem to._  Musimy się spotkać, musimy pogadać, wiesz? Wszystko się skomplikowało, zjebałem znów, a Ty od zawsze byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem…– Zayn cicho się śmieje, by po chwili odchrząknąć i kontynuować. – To znaczy nie tylko nim, ale w tobie miałem największe wsparcie, zanim wszystko się nie spieprzyło… zatem, przylecę do ciebie, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko. Oddzwoń, jeśli chciałbyś uzgodnić termin… czy coś.

 

Zayn wzdycha i rozłącza się, a po chwili odkłada telefon na podłogę i ponownie wypija trochę piwa. Nie całe pięć minut dostaje dwa smsy, od dwóch różnych osób.

 

Od: Niall

_Po moim trupie._

Od: Perrie

_Za cztery dni wielki dzień, nie spierdol, chociaż tego._

Zayn uśmiecha się szeroko, bo to zdecydowanie więcej niż chciał uzyskać. W momencie odczytywania obu sms’ów wiedział już co zrobi, choć z początku nie był tego taki pewien.

 

Więc może ta bajka nie skończy się, aż tragicznie jak z początku sądził?

 

* my songs know what you did in the dark – fall out boy

* californication – red hot chili peppers


	9. rozdział ósmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: dla Milki (indougiz) za wspólne mówienie, że ziall teraz jest już niczym więcej niż bólem dla nas. I za te paznokcie w piekielnym kotle. lel. 
> 
> Kolejność: teraźniejszość, teraźniejszość, przeszłość, teraźniejszość, teraźniejszość.

 

Życie Perrie nigdy nie przygotowało jej na coś tak pokręconego jak związek z Zaynem. Owszem, ona go kochała, mieli swego rodzaju umowę pseudo partnerską, a ponadto mieli coś, co ich nierozwiązalnie połączyło. Mili oni od paru lat córeczkę, za którą ona była gotowa oddać swoje życie. I patrząc na aktualny stan rzeczy, nie tylko swoje. Jedyne, czego ona chciała od swojego – jeszcze – męża to by ten, chociaż raz w życiu wziął odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. To on był wiecznie nie zdecydowany. To on zawsze tworzył jakieś wyimaginowane problemy, co skutkowało tym, że każdy jej krok był śledzony przez Zayna. To było chore, ona o tym wiedziała, ale nie chciała się sprzeciwiać.

 

Do czasu.

 

            Czasem przepuszczała, że Zayn regularnie chodzi do burdelu, gdzie zabawia się z jakimś chłopcem, który potrzebuje pieniędzy. Jednak wtedy uświadamiała sobie, kim jest Zayn i jakie mogą być tego konsekwencje, więc stwierdzała, że to na pewno nie jest tak. Perrie wiedziała, że Zayn nie do końca ją kocha, – w końcu gdyby kochał nie zostawiłby jej samej po tym jak się kochali. I tak, według niej to Zayn się z nią kochał, nie pieprzył. I co z tego, że robili to po kłótni mając w sobie jeszcze mnóstwo negatywnych emocji? Jej było dobrze, to najważniejsze – a to, że Zayn koniec końców i tak ją złamał, tym swoim wyjściem, to już mało istotne. Nie był to pierwszy i na pewno nie ostatni razy, gdy coś takiego zrobił. Ona już przywykła do tego, naprawdę.

 

            Perrie myśli, że Zayn jej nie kocha. Tak naprawdę nigdy jej nie kochał – co najwyżej odrobinę szanował, ale to też w granicach rozsądku. Oczywiście, że ona sama nigdy nie była święta, miała parę tych „złych” wyskoków, ale jej też się coś od życia gwiazdy należało, tak? No właśnie!

 

            Mało sympatyczne rozmyślenia Perrie przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Młoda kobieta przerwała w roztargnieniu składanie ubranek swojej córeczki. Miała złe przeczucia na temat tego co zostanie zza drzwiami.

 

            Perrie podeszła do drzwi i nie patrząc przez judasza otworzyła drzwi tak, że jej drobne ciało zasłaniało wejście do domu.

 

            - W czym mogę…? Och. – Zaczęła kobieta, ale przerwała dostrzegając swojego męża na podwyższanym podeście prowadzącym do drzwi.

 

            - Jestem.

 

            -Widzę, oczekujesz za to oklasków? – spytała z pogardą Perrie patrząc zimno na Zayna. Ten jedynie opuścił głowę nie patrząc na nią. Było mu głupio, dobrze? I poczuł się jak skarcony dzieciak, który spóźnił się na obiad, mimo, że obiecał mamie, że będzie na czas. Jednak Zayn miał aktualnie większy problem, niż nieposłuszeństwo.

 

            - Gdzie Amelka? – Zayn pyta patrząc na Perrie, już w holu, do którego został uprzednio wpuszczony. W końcu to był, a praktycznie wciąż jest, jego dom. To, że aktualnie nie mieszka z żoną i swoim małym słoneczkiem, wcale nie oznacza, że nie może przychodzić do **swojego** domu, kiedy to mu się nie podoba.

 

            - W pokoju. – odpowiada Perrie i odwraca się od Zayna kierując swoje kroki w kierunku salonu gdzie składała poprzednio pranie.

 

            Zayn nic nie mówiąc kiwa głową i mimo obaw, że zostanie uderzony, albo opieprzony kieruje się za Perrie. Młoda kobieta stara się ignorować swojego mało odpowiedzialnego męża jak tylko może. Jednak nie jest to takie proste, gdy owy osobnik zabiera ci z rąk rzecz, którą się zajmowałaś tylko po to by nie słuchać jego tłumaczeń.

 

            - Perrie, naprawdę mi…

 

            - Przykro? Super, bardzo mnie to cieszy, że w końcu – przerywa momentalnie Perrie ze złością patrząc z wściekłością na Zayna. Pani Malik przełyka gwałtownie ślinę i tykając palcem wskazującym męża. – Naprawdę cieszy mnie to, że jest ci teraz przykro, płakałam całe noce przez pierwszy miesiąc jak cię nie było, ale teraz mam cię po prostu dość. Poddaję się, nie mam zamiaru mieć z Tobą cokolwiek wspólnego… dokładniej porozmawiamy o tym, jak już wrócisz z Halloween wraz z córką. – Kończy zrezygnowanym tonem Perrie.

 

            Zayn kiwa głową i idzie schodami na górę do pokoju swojego małego promyczka słońca. On ma tyle emocji w swojej głowie, że nikt by się takim wachlarzem nie powstydził. Ponadto uczucie gwałtownego uścisku serca nie chce zniknąć i jest to niebywale przytłaczające. Gdy Malik wchodzi do fioletowego pokoju dziecka widzi Amelkę, która w stroju Minnie Mouse ogląda się w lustrze stara się nie wyglądać na zbytnio zmartwionego. Jednak od razu mu to przechodzi gdy widzi szeroko uśmiechnięta córeczkę, która odwraca się mówiącego radością w jego kierunku, a po chwili wpada w jego ramiona.

 

            Już dawno nie był tak szczęśliwy jak w tym momencie.

 

 

**~ # ~**

 

 

            Niall od paru dni jest podenerwowany. I tak, to zdecydowanie ma związek z tym, że Zayn się znów do niego odzywa. Nie żeby Niall nie starał się zapomnieć – Horanowi zdecydowanie dobrze to wszystko szło. Od samego początku, od momentu, gdy Zayn powiedział „tak”, Niall starał się pokazać jemu, sobie, a także całemu światu, że ma się dobrze. Bo niby, dlaczego nie miałby się tak czuć skoro jego najlepszy przyjaciel w końcu ożenił się ze swoją długoletnią narzeczoną? No właśnie.

 

            Horan czuł się znakomicie, a że czasem nie pamiętał paru dni z rzędu przez upojenie alkoholowe, albo budził się nie w swoim łóżku, to już totalnie jest nieistotne. Od lat był pełnoletni, a i gwizdał na swój wizerunek medialny, bo takowy nawet nie istniał. Pogrywał czasem ze znajomymi w golfa, piłkę nożną czy tez uczestniczył paru akcjach charytatywnych, ale nic po za tym. No i czasem pogrywał w pobliskim pubie za alkohol, ale mówiącego tym nikt szczególny nie musiał wiedzieć. Lubił swoje doczesne życie, bo nabrało ono wreszcie stałego rytmu i nie musiał się zbytnio niczym przejmować.

 

            Oczywiście do czasu. Odkąd postanowił pojechać na urodziny Liama, to Zayn nie potrafi mu wyjść z głowy. Ponownie. Oszaleć można od tego wszystkiego. W dodatku on wciąż wydzwania i mówi jakieś obłudne słowa dotyczące ich. Jakby Malik w ogóle nie zarejestrował faktu, że od lat już nie ma _ich._

            Horan czasem zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek dla Zayna istnieli _oni._ To mogłaby być ciekawa rozmowa gdyby tylko nie dotyczyła niego samego. Niall chciał żyć w spokoju, który niedawno sobie wytworzył. Śpiewał, pił, grał w wszelki interesujący go sport no i chodził czasem pobawić się do klubów. Całkiem spokojne życie jak na milionera przystało, prawda?

 

            Młody mężczyzna stał pod letnią wodą pod prysznicem, pod którym niewiadomo, kiedy się znalazł, i prychnął wodą rozdrażniony. Czemu jutro musiało nadejść? Czemu nie może od razu nadejść przyszły miesiąc, a najlepiej już niech będą święta i będzie znów najlepszym wujkiem na świecie i odwiedzi losowy dom dziecka czy też schronisko dla bezdomnych. Zrobi coś dobrego, bo tego wymaga jego sumienie, a także rodzina. (Jego tato powtarzał mu, że skoro się dorobił i jest z tego powodu szczęśliwy, to bardzo dobrze, ale skoro jest w stanie podzielić się tym szczęściem z innymi to będzie mu jeszcze lepiej.)

 

            Postał jeszcze chwilę pod prysznicem, a chwilę później wyszedł i byle jak się wycierając by w końcu zawiązać sobie ręcznik luźno na biodrach. Ma dziś w planach dobrze wyglądać gdy tylko będzie upijał się na kanapie. No bo kto bogatemu zabroni?

 

 

 

 

~ # ~

            Igrzyska Olimpijskie. Samo to w sobie brzmi majestatycznie. Dodatkowo Igrzyska Olimpijskie, gdzie zjeżdżają się najlepsi sportowcy z całego świata do Londynu to naprawdę jest niesamowita myśl. Zayn nie mógł przestać się cieszyć na myśl, że już za dwa dni wystąpi wraz z zespołem na ceremonii zamknięcia tegorocznych letnich igrzysk. Pal licho, że będzie tu jego pseudo dziewczyna! Będzie miał przy sobie swojego chłopaka (Wciąż nie mógł się przyswoić do tego słowa i uśmiechał się jak głupi do sera. Jednak można mu to wybaczyć. W końcu był zakochany) jak i trójkę najlepszych przyjaciół. I jego rodzina też ma siedzieć na trybunach. Czy to nie wspaniałe?

 

            To było wspaniałe uczucie, a świadomość, że pomiędzy próbami przed wielkim dniem będzie mógł zwiedzać cały obiekt wraz z Niallem powodował, że Zayn topił się we własnym szczęściu.

 

            - Zee, czy mógłbyś w końcu ruszyć swój ładniusi zadek oraz ubrać się tak by było ci wygodnie, gdyż, iż, ponieważ, chcę w końcu zwiedzić cały stadion i pooddychać tym przesiąkniętym hormonami powietrzem. – mówi swój krótki monolog Niall wchodząc do pokoju jedynie w ręczniku wokół swoich szczupłych bioder.

 

            - Mógłbym, ale za bardzo jestem zajęty patrzeniem na to jak bardzo atrakcyjny jest mój chłopak. – Odpowiada Zayn przygryzając jedną ze swoich warg w geście (w jego mniemaniu) niebywale prowokacyjnym. Horan widząc ten gest przewrócił jedynie oczami i w kulturalny sposób pokazał swój środkowy palec.

 

            - Czy ktoś ci mówił, że jesteś niewyżyty seksualnie?

 

            - Nie, ale jak chcesz to możesz być pierwszy.

            - To cudownie, bo już ci to powiedziałem – odparł ze śmiechem Niall zakładając czarne bokserki na swoje pośladki. Zayn westchnął zawiedziony, a Horan zachichotał w odpowiedzi i sięgnął po resztę ubrań, które miał zamiar dziś założyć. W momencie, gdy miał zakładać swoją jedną z fajniejszych koszulek Zayn odezwał się.

 

            - Hej, czy mogę ja założyć tę koszulkę, a Ty weźmiesz sobie inną?

 

            Niall zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Zayna, który leżał na boku podpierając swoja głowę na swojej dłoni ubrany jedynie w spodnie jeansowe. Dobrze, to był całkiem gorący widok. I Niall poświęcił krótka chwilę na wizję swoim umyśle, gdzie to też pozbywa się tych spodni z Zayna, a następnie się z nim pieprzy. Ale spokojnie, kapitan Horan ma wszystko pod kontrolą, nie da się wyprowadzić z równowagi przez to jak gorąco wygląda jego chłopak.

 

            Horan odchrząkuje widząc uniesioną w górze brew Zayna. _Nie no poważnie, niech ten chłopak przestanie wyglądach tak gorąco, bo lada chwila, a się na niego rzucę._

_-_ No to się rzuć, co ci stoi na przeszkodzie? – Pyta z cwaniackim uśmiechem Zayn, a Niall w odpowiedzi uśmiecha się jak naćpany powietrzem i rzuca w Malika koszulką, którą chciał ubrać.

 

            I może Horan jest naćpany powietrzem, bo może swobodnie zwiedzać cały stadion wraz z Zaynem, który ma na sobie jego koszulkę. Niall kiedyś usłyszał, że zakochani nie jedzą normalnie, oni żywią się miłością i, cóż, być może jest w tym odrobinę prawdy.

 

            Zayn z kolei jest szczęśliwy mimo tego, że nie powiedział pewnej rzeczy Niallowi, która dotyczyła jutrzejszego występu, to naprawdę cieszy się, że może chodzić i oglądać wszystko „od wewnątrz” mając przy sobie tylko jego i identyfikator ze swoimi danymi. Oboje spacerowali powoli, w ramię w ramię, bo nie mogli chwycić się za ręce, ale to nie jest istotne. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że mogą na sobie wzajemnie polegać i w razie czego ten drugi jest obok niego.

 

            Czy Zayn był naćpany miłością? Być może. Zayn wraz z ukochanym Niallem spacerował, poszedł na próbę i bawił się doskonale. Ponadto uśmiech sprawiało mu to, że Horan nosił bransoletkę na ręce od niego. Czy może być coś piękniejszego? Jednak Zayn miał w sobie złe myśli, jakby wiedział, że za chwilę wszystko się zepsuje jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki.

 

            Gdy zaczął się kolejny dzień Zayn był cały czas nerwowy i nie mógł opanować swoich drżących dłoni do tego stopnia, że przez niego rozporządzono godzinną przerwę w próbie generalnej. Dziś wszystko miało być perfekcyjnie i nikt z występujących nie mógł sobie pozwolić na choćby najmniejszy błąd. Niall podszedł do siedzącego w cieniu Zayna i przysiadł się do niego stukając go delikatnie kolanem.

 

            - Co się dzieje, Zee? – spytał cicho Niall patrząc z niepokojem, jak Malik stara się odkręcić butelkę z wodą. Mulat wciąż siłował się z zakrętką i robił to tak długo, że Horan w końcu się zirytował i otworzył tę butelkę za niego jednym sprawnych ruchem.

 

            - Dzięki – mruknął pod nosem Zayn i nie patrząc na chłopaka upił trochę wody. – Gorąco dziś, co nie?

 

            - To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie, Malik.

 

            - Muszę zobaczyć się z Perrie – odpowiedział cicho Zayn, a Niall w rewanżu westchnął. Nie było żadną tajemnicą, że farbowany nie przepadał za Edwards. Ta farbowana blondynka działała mu na nerwy – a przede wszystkim – zabierała mu Zayna. Zabierała wolny czas Mulata przez co Niall chodził non stop poirytowany.

 

            - No i co z tym zrobię? Jak musisz, to się zobaczysz, przecież cię za to nie zabiję, ani nic nie zrobię. Przecież nikt nie każe ci się z nią spotkać w trakcie naszego występu, co nie? – Śmieje się cicho Niall, na co Zayn jeszcze bardziej pochmurnieje. – Prawda? – upewnia się z niepokojem Irlandczyk.

 

            - Po. – Odpowiada jedynie Zayn.

 

            - Po. – powtarza niczym echo Niall spoglądając gdzieś przed siebie.

 

            - Mam się z nią spotkać po występie. I mam dostać od niej na sam występ jakiś kapelusz czy coś… - odpowiada z niechęcia Zayn. On wie, że nie ma sensu czegokolwiek ukrywać przed tymi bystrymi błękitnymi oczami.

 

            Tak jak Zayn podejrzewał, Niall ścisnął usta i prawdopodobnie kaleczył się swoim aparatem na zęby. To było typowe zachowanie Horana od maja, chociaż już wcześniej też robił tę swoją niezadowoloną minę. Malika to irytowało, bo oczekiwał jakiegoś wsparcia od chłopaka, a nie jeszcze większego dobijania i potępiających spojrzeń. Miał takiego zachowania po dziurki w nosie, szczególnie gdy Styles dorzucał swoje trzy grosze chcąc g jeszcze mocniej udupić.

 

            Zayn wraz z Niallem nie odzywali się do siebie, aż do momentu gdy Tomlinson ich nie zawołał, by stawili się po raz ostatni na próbę generalną zanim wszyscy wejdą do garderób, szatni i _bógwieczegojeszcze_ przed ostatecznym finałem.

 

            Dla wszystkich za wyjątkiem Nialla i Zayna był to cudowny wieczór. Niall od razu po występie starał znaleźć się swojego brata, który miał przyjechać na zamknięcie Igrzysk, a Zayn ruszył wraz z Louisem w stronę swoich dziewczyn. Co prawda, Tommo szedł bardziej chętnie aniżeli Zayn, ale to nie jest istotny fakt. Malik choć z początku trochę przybity – ale wciąż naładowany energią przez występ na zakończeniu Igrzysk – w końcu się rozchmurzył, gdy Edwards opowiedziała mu kolejny żart o dzieciach. Mulat szybko zapomniał o Niallu i jego fochach, rozkoszując się cudownym wieczorem.

 

 

~ # ~

                                                                                                             

 

            Zayn wraz z córeczką chodził od domku, do domku sąsiadów, którzy uśmiechając się szeroko wsypywali do plastikowej dyni słodkości dla dziewczynki. Malik, gdyby tylko mógł, wróciłby się zaraz po trzecim domku, ale Amelka prawdopodobnie by mu tego nigdy nie wybaczyła. To też teraz, idąc już do ostatniego domu niósł swoją zmęczoną myszkę na rękach.

 

            - Jesteś pewna, że chcesz iść jeszcze do tego domku, tak?

           

            - Tato, to halloween, tak, kce, słodycze. – wymamrotała w szyję Zayna prawie śpiąc dziewczynka.

 

            Malik w myślach zachichotał równocześnie wywracając oczyma. Był pewny, że w tym, iż to dziecko jest tak uparte, maczał palce Louis. Ba! On był bardziej niż tylko pewny, on to wiedział. Fakt, że wybrał Tomlinsona na chrzestnego swojej córki, raczej w uspokojeniu tego dziecka w niczym mu nie pomogło. Gdy tylko otrzymali trochę słodkości od sąsiadów, Amelka niemalże już spała mu na ramieniu. Zayn szedł powoli w stronę domu, gdy zaczął się zastanawiać, co by zrobiła Perrie, gdyby tak po prostu nie wrócił z Amelką. Prawdopodobnie poruszyłaby ziemię i niebo by odnaleźć dziecko, a jego samego by oskarżyła o porwanie, układy z illuminati oraz o współudział w napadzie na WTC. Młody mężczyzna potrząsną głową chcąc się pozbyć takich dzikich myśli z głowy akurat wtedy kiedy chwytał za klamkę drzwi wejściowych.

 

            - No wreszcie jesteś, ile można chodzić z tak małym dzieckiem?! – oburzyła się Perrie wychodząc z dużego pokoju w momencie gdy Zayn starał się zdjąć kurtkę tak by nie obudzić dziecka.

 

            - Och, przepraszam, że chciałem sprawić dziecku radość – odpowiada z sarkazmem Zayn patrząc ze złością na żonę. Mulat przez chwilę mierzy się spojrzeniami z nią, i po chwili ona daje za wygraną wycofując się z powrotem do pokoju w którym przebywała dotychczas. Zayn ma wrażenie, że Perrie coś przed nim ukrywa, ale nie miał zamiaru zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. Idąc powoli po schodach starał się powoli rozebrać córeczkę by chociaż za chwilę przebrać ją w piżamki.

 

            Minęła dłuższa chwila, gdy Malikowi w końcu udało się wpakować śpiącą córkę w piżamki. Gdy w końcu wykonał swoje zadanie zapalił nocną lampkę i wyszedł cicho z jej pokoju i zostawiając lekko przymknięte drzwi. Wbrew pozorom to wciąż było małe dziecko, które bało się mroku, kochała małe niebieskie słonie oraz oddałaby wszystkie słodycze świata za chwilę spędzoną z swoim chrzestnym. Schodząc po schodach Zayn usłyszał, że Perrie jest w kuchni. Z lekką obawą wszedł do jasno oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Kobieta właśnie zalewała sobie kubek wrzątkiem, a Zayn wszedł do kuchni i zatrzymał się od razu za progiem. Musiał zostać tutaj chociaż na chwilę zanim pójdzie, zniknie i nie wróci.

 

            Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej postawie ciała i dziwne przeczucie nie mogło dać mu spokoju. Coś było nie tak, coś się w niej zmieniło. Nie żeby coś, ale Zayn miał wrażenie, że ma déjà vu i trochę to go zaniepokoiło.

 

            - Mała już śpi, przebrana w piżamy – odezwał się cicho nie chcąc przypadkiem przestraszyć blondynki. Ta jedynie delikatnie się wzdrygnęła, całkowicie zapominając o tym, że on może ją obserwować.

 

             - Dobrze – odpowiada kobieta i odkłada kubek z wcześniej zalaną torebeczką herbaty.

 

            - Będę już szedł…

 

            - Nie Zayn, wpierw musimy _poważnie_ porozmawiać. – Zaprzecza gwałtowanie Perrie patrząc z nieodgadnionym wyrazem na swojego męża. Ten z kolei ma coraz większe wrażenie, że dokładnie coś takiego już było. Że takie coś się zdarzyło.

 

            Zayn cofa się i staje na szczycie wyspy stojącej w kuchni, a Perrie staje blisko niego tak, że wystarczyłoby mocniejsze pociągnięcie nosa przez Zayna i poczułby dokładnie perfumy żony. Jednak tego nie robi, bo nie chce wracać do czegoś co, według jego subiektywnej opinii, już się zakończyło dawno temu.

 

            - Nie chcę owijać w bawełnę i powiem to od razu – zaczyna Perrie i przełykając ślinę patrząc z niepokojem na męża. Ten stał wciąż niewzruszony i patrzył na nią bez jakiegokolwiek uczucia. Lecz, czy kiedykolwiek ono tam było? – Jestem w ciąży Zayn.

 

            Zayn w efekcie szoku otworzył usta.

 

            - W ciąży? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Malik patrząc z szokiem na kobietę. Jak. Kiedy. _Kurwa mać,_ myśli Zayn chcąc jedynie w tym momencie strzelić sobie z pistoletu w głowę. Albo wypić litr wódki na raz. Nie ma nic pomiędzy.

 

            - Będziemy mieć dziecko Zayn.

 

            Zayn łapie gwałtownie powietrze. To dziwne, ale czuje się jakby tonął i nie mógł wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Nie pozwoli wplątać się w to wszystko po raz drugi. Nie teraz gdy on ma co do swojego życia inne zamiary.

 

            - Zapomnij o tym. Nie mam zamiaru zostawać z tobą tutaj. Nigdy więcej, trzy razy nie, żegnam – mówi chaotycznie Zayn patrząc z niedowierzaniem na smutną minę Perrie.

 

            - Nie wymagam tego od ciebie, chcę jedynie byś mi trochę pomógł – mówi cicho kobieta. Nie żeby ona spodziewała się czegoś innego.

 

            Zayn prycha z niedowierzaniem. No, tego to już za wiele. – Nie prosiłem się o to kolejne dziecko, a na pewno nie z Tobą. Jak nie umiesz się zabezpieczać to jest to Twój problem. – Warczy Zayn ze złością. Perrie patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem, a po chwili jedyne co udaje mu się zarejestrować to mocne uderzenie i pulsujący ból na prawym policzku.

 

            - Wynoś się, wynoś się w tej chwili! – krzyczy ze złością Perrie. Zayn jedynie wycofuje się w kierunku wyjścia z kuchni, a pani Malik siada ciężko na krześle chowając swoją twarz w dłoniach. Mężczyzna widzi, że kobieta zaczyna się trząść i to jest ten moment w którym on powinien wyjść.

 

            Zayn już niemal wychodził, ostatni raz z domu, który przez ostatni czas służył mu za dom rodzinny, gdy w ostatniej chwili cofnął się do kuchni gdzie uprzednio siedziała jego żona. Musiał jej to powiedzieć, tylko po to by zrozumiała, że teraz i ona może ruszyć do przodu. Jeśli nie teraz, to za jakiś czas zrozumie, jaki on miał w tym interes. No, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

 

            - Perrie?

 

            - Jeszcze coś chcesz powiedzieć? – Spytała załamanym głosem Malik, ledwo utrzymując palące łzy pod powiekami.

 

            - Nie kochałem cię, tak naprawdę to jedynie darzyłem cię jedynie sympatią- odpowiedział cichym głosem Zayn opierając się o framugę drzwi prowadzących do kuchni. Perrie schowała swoją twarz w dłoniach, a po chwili zatrzęsła się i wydała z siebie dźwięk niczym zranione bezbronne zwierzę.

 

            - To dobrze dla ciebie – sarknęła młoda kobieta płacząc w swoje dłonie.

 

            Zayn ostatni raz lustruje wzrokiem swoją zapłakaną żonę, która cały czas się trzęsie. Po krótkiej chwili nic nie mówiąc odwraca się od smutnej Perrie i zostawiając swoją obrączkę ślubną na komodzie w korytarzu udaje się do drzwi wyjściowych. Zamknął kolejny rozdział swojego życia. Należy mu się za to porządny, napełniony po brzegi kufel piwa. Albo wódki. W danym momencie absolutnie nie będzie wybredny. W żadnym wypadku.

 

            Na drugi dzień, który nie przyniósł Perrie żadnej ulgi z samego rana do sypialni jej i do niedawna Zayna wbiegła rozradowana Amelka. Tata będzie z mamusią. Tata będzie się z nią bawił, prawda? I może później tata zje z nią większość słodyczy, a potem będą razem uciekać przed wściekłą mamą, bo dziewczynka nie będzie chciała zjeść warzyw, ani nic z obiadu. Tak więc, gdy dziewczynka wbiega wraz ze swoją maskotką pod pachą do sypialni i widzi jedynie smutną mamę, która pociąga nosem jest zdezorientowana.

 

            - Gdzie tatuś? – pyta cichutko dziewczynka, wdrapując się na łóżko, a zaraz potem na kolana mamy tuląc się do niej. Przecież nie ma nic lepszego na poprawę humoru niż malutki przytulasek, prawda?

 

            - Nie ma go – wychrypuje Perrie,a  po chwili, niewiadomo skąd, z jej oczu wylewa się jeszcze więcej łez niżeli dotychczas.

 

            Amelka patrzy przerażona na mamę, a po chwili, by kobieta nie czułą się zbyt samotna, dołącza do niej również płacząc. Pezz nie może się opanować, ale jednego jest pewna. Dziękuje ona za to, że może teraz przytulić kogoś kto kocha ją ze wzajemnością.

 

 

 

~ # ~

 

 

 

            Niall siedział na kanapie w swoim salonie i zerkał w kierunku drzwi do których ktoś uparcie dobijał się na przemian pukając i dzwoniąc tym, cholernie irytującym dzwonkiem przez jakieś 3 minut. Młody mężczyzna wyszedł z założenia, że jak będzie dostatecznie długo ignorował przybysza, ten pójdzie sobie tam skąd przyszedł.

 

            - Idę już, kurwa, idę! - Wrzasnął Horan, po czym rzeczywiście doszedł do drzwi w jedynie spodniach od dresu, które w ostatnim czasie robiły mu za piżamę. I co z tego, że niedawno wyszedł spod prysznica skoro on nie ma zamiaru gdziekolwiek wychodzić?

 

             - Cze- - zaczął mówić Niall, ale przerwał mu Zayn który chwycił go za policzki i przyciągnął do niechlujnego pocałunku.

 

            Niall zamarł.

 

            Co się właśnie stało? Zajęło mu to niecałe pięć sekund by odepchnąć od siebie Zayna. Malik po zrobieniu kroku w tył uśmiechał się delikatnie, ale wciąż z lekkim wahaniem, czego Niall już totalnie nie rozumiał. Mało Zaynowi było ostatnio atrakcji? W co ten Mulat pogrywa? I dlaczego Niall miał z nim grać w te jego chore gierki?

 

            - Nie chcę wiedzieć czemu to zrobiłeś, chcę tylko widzieć jak stąd wychodzisz - warczy Niall, starając się by jego głos nie zadrżał. On już dostatecznie ma duży mentlik w głowie po ich ostatnim pocałunku. I co z tego, że w jego głowie pojawiają się strajkujące ludziki z pikietami i transparentami głoszącymi hasła takie jak „całujcałujcałuj”, „przeleć malika”, „Malik pro”, „seksu nigdy nie za mało”.

 

            - Niall, ja przepraszam, ja naprawdę przepraszam – zaczyna mówić Zayn i Niall ma ochotę zatkać swoje uszy i być niczym dziecko, które nie chce słuchać rodzica. _La, la, la, nic nie słyszę, słodkie kłamstwa, obłuda, obłuda, lalala_ – powtarza w swojej głowie Horan chcąc jak najszybciej stąd zniknąć.

 

`           Malik, zanim Horan mu otworzył drzwi, stał na tym podeście do drzwi wejściowych i jedyne co czuł to strach. Wiedział, że musi się wreszcie skonfrontować z Niallem, przecież nie wytłumaczył mu wszystkiego. Praktycznie – niczego mu nie wytłumaczył. Teraz odczuwał silny strach, ale wiedział, że musi to zrobić. Nawet wtedy kiedy istniała taka możliwość, iż nic by nie wyszło pomiędzy nim, a jego byłym to mógł spróbować. Poprawka: on musiał spróbować.

 

            - Niall, zjebałem, znowu, przepraszam - Zayn chce zrobić znów krok w kierunku ukochanego, ale ten cofa sie jakby intuicyjnie.

 

            Niall waha się, miedzy uderzeniem Zayna, a  ponownym pocałowaniem go z całych sił tak dopóki jego mózg nie zacznie rozpaczliwie krzyczeć i prosić o tlen. Tak, zdecydowanie jego organizm, na czele ze skrzywdzonym wcześniej sercem błaga go o pocałunek. Jednak rozum Nialla powstrzymuje go przed popełnieniem takiego głupstwa.

 

            - Ty zawsze coś spierdolisz - mówi cicho Niall. Wyrzuty sumienia pojawiają się u Irlandczyka niespodziewanie i są niesamowicie ogromne, gdy widzi jaki ból sprawił Zaynowi swoim nastawieniem, ale nie dba o to. Swego czasu Niall również cierpiał, nawet mocniej niż Malik w tejże chwili.

           

             - Spieprzyłem na całej linii – powtarza się po raz drugi Zayn chowając swoje dłonie w kieszeniach spodni. Niewykluczone, ze Niall przez sekundę zerka na krok Malika. Zayn bierze oddech i znów zaczyna mówić – Teraz to wiem, ale starałem się wybrać mniejsze zło i naprawdę, **_naprawdę_** żałuję swojej decyzji. – Mówi cicho Zayn patrząc w kierunku ziemi, jakby bał się osądzającego go wzroku Nialla.

 

            -  Tak - odpowiada po prostu Niall, i wbrew sobie, wbrew rozsądkowi wpuszcza Zayna do swojego małego domku, który kiedyś, jeszcze wtedy kiedy byli razem, miał być ich wspólnym domem.


End file.
